The Will of the Wind
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: They hated each other's gut. But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's money. No emotional should be involved between them. Lucy-Loke pairings! Completed.
1. Lucy Heartfillia & Loke Celeste

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

"I said 'no'." a blonde twenty one years old girl hissed at her dance partner one evening. Lucy Heartfillia, the sole heiress of Empire Hotel and Resort, wearing red chiffon off shoulder evening gown with V neckline, criss-cross ruching on the bodice, exceptionally shirred bust line and eye-arresting iridescent broach at the center of the bust. Ruched halter straps connect to the two hand beaded straps that pull across the back and connect to ruched off-shoulder straps. Her gorgeous red dress was partnered with shimmering red stiletto sandals.

Her partner, Rustyrose, pressed his lips together and stared at Lucy; the latter flop her back on the chair's back rest and irritatedly stare at the people dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Rustyrose shrug his shoulders at the blonde beauty.

"I'm getting myself a red wine, would you like something?" he asked.

"Yes, Cosmo please, thank you." Lucy said with her bored expression not tearing her eyes off from the dance floor. Rustyrose nodded his head and instantly disappeared. Lucy's brown eyes trailed at where Rustyrose disappeared, she decided to go to girls' lavatory or anywhere without any man.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy's feet drag her into the exact replica of Karakuen Garden, the said garden was the famous garden built many centuries ago according to the old books of Fiore Kingdom, when her mother was still a high school student, Layla Heartfillia has been fascinated with the old Fiore Kingdom's history and it's legend garden landscape.

Lucy was about to walk towards the white wash gazebo when she heard familiar voices coming behind the tall bushes surrounding the way towards the garden. Lucy halted and recognized Natsu's voice, her friend and high school classmate. The pink headed boy and Levy McGarden, her female best friend, were the only 'close' friends Lucy can call.

"I want to introduce Lucy to you, Loke." He said. Lucy suddenly rolled her eyes and step back ward. She had enough with those 'no string attached' relationship of her. Rustyrose was more than enough for her, for this month that is, and she doesn't want to add this man Natsu wanted to introduce to her to the collection of the men drooling over her body and not to mention her money. Lucy was about to walk away from the garden when she heard a suave voice that caused her to halt and eavesdrop.

"Iyada, I've seen her just now dancing with Rusty and I must say that I don't like her one bit and besides she's not my type of girl." He said. Lucy gasped silently and scoffed at the bushes that were covering Natsu and the 'rude' guy.

"It'll be my first time to hear that someone doesn't like Lucy." Natsu said with the tone of surprised. Lucy patiently waited for the rude guy's answer.

"She's beautiful and sexy but she acted as if she's going to die if she smiles, as if smiling is included in the seven deadly sins. She's cold and totally reserved girl. Definitely not the type of my girl."

Lucy heard Natsu's chuckled that caused for the blonde heiress to roll her eyes and gave the bushes a sullen look. She wanted to suddenly appear in front of them and slap the rude man's face but Lucy shook her head. _It's totally okay with me. _She said mentally. At least there was a single man on Fiore Kingdom's not attracted to her. The fewer admirers the better.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy walked toward the gazebo quietly, not wanting for Natsu and the rude guy to hear her. She just wanted to breathe some fresh air and escaped from too crowded party. It was celebration for the 15th year of their Hotel and Resort Empire that held, obviously, on their large manor. She honestly doesn't want to attend the said party if only her mother didn't beg at her.

Lucy was not dense, the '15th year celebration' her mother was saying was just a front, it's an obvious strategy for her, Lucy Heartfillia, to finally meet and snag a good and rich guy to become a boy friend. It was always been like that. Whenever her mother hold out a party, she'll be inviting bachelors far too many for Lucy's liking. Forced her to exchanged one or two topics with every man in the party. She's only twenty one for god's sake. She's too young to be thinking of marrying and settling down just like that.

"_Why on earth do you want me to get married so soon mom?" Lucy groaned looking tired one morning when her mother suddenly barged into her room and asked if Lucy wanted to get marry anytime soon. Her mother caught her still lying on her queen size bed. Still wearing her lingerie and with bed hair, Lucy runs a hand through her blonde hair._

_Layla Heartfillia looked young though she's already on her forties. She's looks identical with Lucy as well, sometimes people mistook Layla as Lucy's older sister not her mother. _

_Layla's eyes soften, she softly seated on her daughter's bed. "It's because I'm afraid that you'll get old without a man to love and take care of you." She said. Lucy rolled her eyes and sit up on her bed, pressing her back on the head board of her bed. "Mommy's getting old and mommy wants to see her future grand children to her only child."_

"_Mom please, stopped talking as if you're going to die anytime soon because that is totally ridiculous. See, you haven't age a day and about grand children don't you think I'm too young for that?"_

_Her mother smile mysteriously but a hint of sadness came along with that smile. "But you're acting as if you're a man hater dear and that was scaring mommy."_

"_Mom, I'm no man hater, it's just so happened that I don't like the men you wanted me to date or the men I came across with."_

"_You don't like them?" Layla asked looking surprised. "What's wrong with them? They're all exceptionally good looking men and have some college degree and not to mention they came from affluent families."_

_Lucy pulled her knees into her chest, enclosing her legs with her arms and planting her chin on her knees. "I don't like them. I find them bore. They only kept talking about how rich they are, how successful they are with their life. Blah, blah, yadda, yadda." Lucy said while waving her hand with her bored expression._

"_This has to do with me divorcing Wilson right?" Layla asked after a long paused crossed them._

_Lucy twitched hearing her father's name but Lucy kept her silence she tilted her face, which was still resting on her knees, to the glass door that leads to the small balcony outside her room. Yep, she came from a broken family. Her mother and father divorced when she's first year middle school, that was eight years ago. Five years after that divorce, news came to them that their father was happily married again and is now living a happy life in West Kingdom. That was when her mother started to date young and handsome bachelors._

"_I'm right, am I?" Layla asked again while Lucy continued her silence. "You know the real reason why I divorced your father ne? Oh he's a very good father and husband, but you know the circumstances of our marriage. I divorced him for a very good reason but that doesn't mean that I want my only child to hate all the men. I hate to see my daughter having a cynical attitude towards them."_

"_I want you to date guys so people stop categorizing you as a man hater. You know what they Christianized you these days? __Ice Empress, can you believed that?" Layla said and shook her head as if it's the very insulting words they can bestow upon her daughter._

_Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Don't care." She nonchalantly said._

_Layla dropped her shoulders looking disappointed. "Someday, Lucy, I wanted to see you happy."_

"_Me too mommy, so I repeat I'm not a man hater, I still haven't found the right man for me." Lucy said and crawled off her bed trying to send a cue to end this conversation._

That was the topic between her and her mother this morning and like in a movie, that topic was just a rerun, they always have that conversation every time her mother gets a chance to talk to her. So her mother will always have an excused to hold out a party like this for Lucy. The blond heiress doesn't want to disobey Layla, that'll only cause sadness to her mother, so Lucy can only do was to avoid men as much as she can. Which was a futile effort by the way since these 'men' always finding a way to talk to her (bother her in Lucy's point of view).

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy sat down on the cushioned swing in the middle of the gazebo; she brushed her hands on her arms after the chilly wind blow its way to her. Lucy's thought trailed to her ex boyfriends. Her relationship never last long, the longest relationship she had was almost only a month. The only reason she's dating them was because of her mother asked her but honestly she doesn't like those men and whenever they tried to put an arm around her shoulders or even hold her hands, she always ended up having a goosed bumps and causing for her to slap her date's face.

Lucy decided to return to their manor because the wind is getting colder; she stood up and was about to walk when a figure block her way. Lucy automatically step back ward seeing a man in thirties blocking her way towards the manor. Trap between the swing and the familiar man Lucy tried to act annoyed.

She creased her forehead at the man. "Bora?"

"I have been waiting to talk to you, Lucy-chan." He said and the way he add the honorifics to her name sends a disgusting shivered into Lucy's spine. "But I can't seemed to get a word with you not with all those 'dogs' gawking at you tonight especially that Rustyrose." He added while he took step closer to Lucy. The blonde girl was not able to step backward away from Bora with the swing trapping her to him.

Standing few inches away from Lucy, Bora took an admiring look at Lucy's figure and leaned his face towards Lucy's ear. "Very beautiful and alluring."

Lucy warded off her fear and tried to brush her hands pushing Bora's face away from her. "Thanks but I already know that 'fact', so if you'll excuse me." Lucy tried to step away from him but she's only taken two steps when she felt him grabbed her forearm.

"Ice Empress indeed." He said still his hand on her arm. "You're sure living up the title they gave you huh? But I'm sure behind that poker-face and cold attitude is the warm and alluring Lucy Heartfillia." Bora leaned his face closer to Lucy's face again; their noses nearly touched each other. "Maybe especially in bed?"

Lucy scoffed at Bora. "You're so full of yourself huh? Just because you have a rich widow to answer your entire disgusting whim that doesn't make you a high class man. You disgust me." Lucy sourly said before turning her back at him.

Bora's face turned dark and he harshly pulled Lucy closer to him earning a surprised gasped from the young lady. "Bitch! No one insulted Bora-sama like that and get away unscratched and you're acting as if you're a freaking virgin. I bet those men of yours played with you over and over again huh?"

"Let go of me." Lucy said with her controlled but obviously annoyed tone. She tried to pull her arm from his grip.

He scoffed. "You're going nowhere, not until I tasted those pinkish lips of yours." He said and tried to kiss her but Lucy immediately pulled his face with her free hand.

"Let go of me!" she repeated, panic was obvious on his voice but Bora only caught her other hand, now with both of her hands trapped in his iron grip, Bora pulled Lucy's body closer to him and tried to kiss her again but was cut off when a dangerous voice stop him.

"I think she clearly said to let her go, Bora-san." A stern and familiar voice coming from her back said, halting Bora from kissing Lucy.

Bora and Lucy tilted their heads to the voice in unison. There standing few feet away from her and Bora is handsome young man with dark orange hair wearing a coat and tie appropriate for a party like this. He sports a thicker and larger dark orange hair that Lucy reminded of him of a lion's mane. Though he had multiple piercing, those made him look manly rather than a punk. His dark brown orbs sending a dangerous death glare, his hands were inside his pants' pocket.

"This is none of business, Loke, go away." Bora said at the man he called 'Loke'.

"I don't want to make a scene, Bora-san so you better let her go and scram. NOW." Loke said yet again while slowly stepping closer to her and to Bora, the latter's grip on Lucy's forearm loosen giving Lucy an opportunity to pulled her arms from him and hastily took step back away from Bora. While glaring at Bora, Lucy rubbed her arms still with red hand mark around it.

Bora sends a death glare to Loke and scoffing at Lucy before walking towards the manor, leaving Lucy with the stranger. Lucy lifted her eyes from her forearm to the orange hair man who rescued her which was now standing in front of her. Finally recognizing the suave voice from behind the bushes, Lucy gave him a sullen look.

"Thanks but I honestly didn't need your help. I can totally handle guys like him." She said snootily at him.

"So ungrateful." He said calmly. He moved closer to Lucy while he flirtatiously smirked at her. Her nostrils filled with sweet and manly scent of the man's perfume that cause for Lucy to get distracted a little. "You sound as if you can kick his ass but from the looks of you before I stepped in was that you're about to cry."

Lucy merely stared at his tantalizing dark brown eyes. His husky way of chortling only sends a tickling shiver through Lucy's ears. Lucy was busy admiring his eyes and his husky voice when she felt him tilted her face through her chin upward.

"Fallen in love with me now?" he seductively and playfully asked that only insulted and embarrassed the young heiress. Lucy arched an eyebrow; masquerading a fake annoyed expression at him. The corner of her pinkish lips rose.

Instead of withdrawing her chin from his hand, Lucy tilted her face closer to his face. "Don't be so full of yourself, Mister Stranger." She said with her mocking flirtatious voice. "And did you stop Bora from harassing me so that 'you' can continue what he's planning instead?"

The way snorted earned a subtle twitched from Lucy. He let her chin go and stepped away from her. "As if, you're not the kind of girl I want to have as a girl friend. I prefer my lady to be passionate and sweet and obviously you're not qualified in my category."

Lucy looked at him with disbelief, jaw slightly opened. "How dare you!" the only words she said.

Loke chuckled again and gave her a playful wink. "Ja ne." he said before turning his back at Lucy and walking away from the young lady, leaving the blonde heiress in range of anger. _Loke huh? _She said mentally. That rude Loke insulted her not once but twice! And what did he say? She's out from his standard to girls? The nerve of him!

"Well the feeling was mutual! I don't really like you as well!" Lucy angrily exclaimed but she knew that he's not going to hear her fuming about his insults.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** This is the compensation for the lack of Loke-Lucy interaction in my FTA FF. Hope you enjoy. Google the Karakuen Garden. Lucy's dress is courtesy of the site I just so happened to stumble upon and forgot to save the site.

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	2. My Future Husband

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Two years later.

"I can't believe my mother did this." Lucy said in disbelief after placing her glass of red wine on the table.

"She must have her good reasons Lu-chan." Her petite friend, Levy McGarden, said before taking a sip from her chamomile tea. Sympathy was evident on her petite face.

"Reasons?" Lucy repeated bitterly. "I can't think up of good reasons why she had to do all this. She's risking the entire Empire for god's sake!" she fumes while clenching her fists.

One month ago her mother, Layla Heartfillia, died because of Leukemia. She was diagnosed to have that blood disease two years ago that shattered Lucy's heart into pieces. The blonde heiress and her mother tried the entire therapy that Layla's doctor suggested just to prolong her mother's life but one month ago her body seemed not able to take the disease any longer and die.

Being the sole child of Layla, Lucy will inherit the entire Empire and some of the small business her mother invested but in one condition. In fifteen weeks time after the attorney read Layla's last will and testament, Lucy has to find a man from known and well-raised family and marry him or else the Empire and the entire small businesses of Layla will be open for public sale. Half of the money from proceeds will end up in Layla's favorite charitable institution in Fiore Kingdom and the other half will have to put in a trust fund for Lucy's future children and that was if the young blonde heiress decided to marry outside the given time limit.

"I don't think mommy's in the right mind when she made those testaments." Lucy said again after the long silence. Levy gave her blond friend a disapproving look.

"Stop saying that. Aunt Layla just wanted you to have a man to look after you now that she's already gone." Levy said. "You said years ago that Aunt was frantically forcing you to get married and maybe that is the reason Aunt Layla made those testaments. She doesn't want to leave her only daughter alone. It's all for you, Lu-chan."

Lucy felt guilty. Her brown orbs started to water. Running a hand through her golden locks, Lucy sighed wearily. Maybe Levy was right. Maybe her mom already knows her illness that's why she made that testament, a little reassurance that her blonde daughter will never be alone when the fated day has to come. On the contrary, Lucy felt loner than before to be honest.

"What are you going to do?" Levy asked.

"I'm going to fight for my right. I can't just throw all these business especially the Empire; these are the only memento my mother left for me. I need to keep this business running for generations and not a stupid last will and testament will ruin everything." Lucy sternly said determination was sparkling on her chocolate brown eyes.

"How are you going to do that?"

Silence came after between the ladies. Lucy tilted her head to her side looking thoughtful then after that she snap her fingers together and grinned widely.

"I'm going to get me a husband." She said looking excited. Levy arched and eyebrows at her.

"Pardon?"

"I'm going to look for the qualified guy who's willing to marry me and who's willing to undergo all the rules of my temporary marriage. I can quickly divorce him after half a year right. You know my definition about marriage ne Levy-chan."

Levy nodded her head. "Yep. It's a scared ritual between the man and a woman that is bound by love and should be for keeps." She said with her scripted voice. "You told me that you're not going to follow your parents' footsteps about marriage or you're not going to marry at all. But don't you think that your plan was kinda ironic?"

"Well you've got to have an exemption right? If I won't then I have to say 'sayonara' to Empire which was something that I don't want to do. I will bite a bullet if I have to."

Levy rolled her eyes at Lucy, shook her head in defeat. "Fine, so who's the lucky husband?"

Lucy snapped her fingers at Levy. "That was something I have to think about." She said and that was when a maid in uniform approached Lucy handing over the blonde girl the cordless telephone.

"Lady Lucy, Attorney Macao Conbolt was on the line." The maid meekly said while handing the phone to her blonde Mistress. Lucy muttered a 'thank you' at the maid took the phone from her. The maid returned into the kitchen while Lucy pressed the phone on her ear.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy pulled her Porsche Panamera into the VIP parking lot of the bank where her mother was one of the stock holders. Layla's long time friend and their family attorney told her over the phone that she needed to come to the bank and sign some papers.

Lucy pulled the seat belt from her when she saw a familiar dark orange hair young man walked out from the said bank. What is his name again? Luis? Lawrence? Luigi? Lucy furrowed her eyebrows unaware from the curious glanced Levy's throwing to her. Levy followed Lucy's eyes and saw the man walking towards the red Adventure parked three cars from her Porsche.

"What's wrong? Do you Loke-kun?" Levy nudged her blonde best friend. Lucy turned her eyes to Levy not until the young man drive his red four wheels away from the bank.

"You know him?" Lucy asked curiously.

Levy nodded her head. "Uhn, he's friend with my boy friend, Gazeel, Loke-kun's friends with Natsu-kun as well."

"What was his name again?"

"Loke. Loke Celeste. Why?"

Lucy didn't answer, she just chewed her lower lip and stared at her steering wheel looking as if she's thinking something seriously and then afterwards a sinister smile slowly appeared on her thin and pinkish lips; Lucy gets off from the car so suddenly leaving the surprised Levy blinking inside the luxurious car.

Inside the bank and approached one of the teller of the bank. "Is Mr. Loke Celeste one of our depositors?"

The female teller paused for a second before nodding her head at Lucy. "Yes, ma'am but he's a depositor in Hargeon City. Mr. Celeste was here looking for Manager Wakaba."

Lucy quickly walked towards the bank's manager's cubicle after she gave the teller a quick thank you. Lucy hastily took the empty in front of the manager's desk startling Manager Wakaba, the latter blinks his eyes at Lucy and instantly flashes a wide smile.

"Tell me about our depositor Mr. Celeste." She said without beating around the bush.

Manager Wakaba blinked his eyes at Lucy before he answered Lucy. "Ahh, Mr. Loke Celeste?" he repeated, Lucy nodded her head impatiently. "Mr. Celeste was indeed one of our depositors."

"What does he want here in Magnolia Branch if he's a depositor from Hargeon City?"

"He filed a loan in our branch in Hargeon City but the policy of approving a loan was here in our main branch. He's just here making sure if his loan has been approved and asked the date for the release of the money loan."

"So, was the loan approved?"

Manager Wakaba nodded. "Yes."

"How much?"

Manager Wakaba searched something on his computer monitor. "Well he loaned six hundred thousand jewels, and that's one year to pay, monthly. He can withdraw the money after I signed the endorsement papers to the branch in Hargeon and—,"

"No, hold that endorsement papers, Mr. Wakaba." She cut off; the manager gawked at Lucy looking surprised instead.

"W-we cannot do that Miss Lucy and besides I am not the only one who's—,"

"No hold it off." Lucy strictly said, the blonde girl took the spare piece of paper and the pen from the manager's desk and wrote down the address of her manor and handed it over to the manager. "If ever he returned here, give this address to him. Tell him Miss Lucy Heartfillia wants to talk to him. Thank you." She said and started to walk out from the cubicle and the bank. Leaving the manager scratching the back of his head and the document she supposed to sign.

Lucy returned to her car still with Levy inside it. Lucy flashed a wide grin at Levy earning an arched of an eyebrow from her petite best friend.

"Did something good happen?" Levy asked curiously.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope but something good's about to happen."

Levy furrowed her eyebrows at Lucy. "What do you mean?"

"I just found myself a husband." The blonde heiress said.

"Who? The manager?" Levy playfully said.

Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nope, more younger and good looking that Mr. Wakaba."

"Then who? Stop keeping me in suspense and spit it out okay?"

"I'm about to marry Loke Celeste." Lucy finally said after a short pause between them. The smile from Levy's lips slowly fading, her eyes grew wider and then she gasped after she heard the name of Lucy 'future' husband.

"WHAT?"

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Wa'cha think? Review please!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	3. It's a deal

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Later that afternoon, Lucy went straight to the main branch of her family's Empire Hotel and Resort dragging Levy with her; she planned to dig up some information about Loke Celeste, her target as 'future' husband. Levy looked at Lucy in disbelief.

"Tell me everything you know about Mr. Celeste, Levy-chan." Lucy said after the waitress placed down one cup of green tea for Levy and glass of Cosmopolitan cocktail drink for Lucy.

"I actually don't know anything much about Loke-kun besides from the story Gazeel told me about him before." She said. Lucy waited patiently. "First off, Gazeel said that Loke-kun doesn't have a good relationship with his deceased father. He said that Loke's father was kinda politician, sort of the congressman of the town of Hargeon. Loke's father met his downfall when his name was enlisted in the most corrupted politician in Fiore Kingdom. He was impeached and thrown out of the congressman seat three years after he was elected. He was so depressed at what happened to his career that he decided to kill himself a year after that."

Lucy felt a little sorry for Loke, even though she came from broken family at least she still have her father. "What happened to his mother?"

"Gazeel said Mrs. Celeste's been dead ever since Loke-kun's a teen ager. Cancer I think." Levy said after taking a sip from her tea. They have one thing in common now. They both lost their mother.

"Why doesn't he have a good relationship with his father?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Well Gazeel said that when Loke-kun's father wanted Loke-kun to take up law but instead that 'future' husband of yours took up agricultural in West Kingdom before returning here in Fiore and started his agricultural life. His father was in rage and practically disowned Loke-kun."

Lucy nodded while she trailed the edge of her glass with her smiling lips.

"Now, it's my turned to ask you a question. How on earth did you end up choosing Loke as your husband?"

Lucy smiled looking satisfied. "Simple. He doesn't like me and that was the very important standards for my temporary marriage."

Levy frowned her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember my mom hold out a party for the 15th celebration of the Empire two years ago? I was on my way to the garden when I overheard him talking with Natsu that night. Natsu wanted him to introduce to me but he declined claiming that he doesn't like me and that I was not the type of girl he prefers."

Levy arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep, so he's hundred percent perfect for me."

**XxxXXxxX**

The next day blonde heiress of Heartfillia was lying on the lounging chair near the swimming pool wearing her white bikini exposing some of her cleavage and curvaceous body; sporting with sunglasses covering her brown orbs when Ms. Supetto, the Head House Maid of their large manor, told Lucy that someone was looking for her.

Lucy's lips formed a sly grin; she already guessed who her sudden visitor was still laying on the chair Lucy asked the house maid to keep the visitor on the study room. Supetto politely answered a 'yes' and turned her back only for the old lady to gasped and instantly halted when a body blocked her way.

Lucy frowned and slid her sunglasses up on her head before pushing her back from the chair and turned her head to her house maid. Her brown eyes widen in surprised to see Supetto being blocked by a familiar handsome young man with dark orange hair. Lucy silently studied his features which was something she hadn't done before.

His face was something every lady will die to touch for. A tickling sensation traveled through every vein of Lucy while staring at his dark orange eyes. Almost all of her life, she had been surrounded by the most handsome man but now staring at the man standing in front of her, she felt that those 'handsome' men will surely be look like 'ordinary' men for her eyes.

Lucy felt a little self conscious the way Loke stared at her. She, Lucy Heartfillia, was never been self conscious on her entire life.

"You're a little impatient aren't you Mr. Celeste?" Lucy said in between her amused chuckle. She tilted her eyes to the maid. "It's okay Supetto-san, you can leave us now." She said, the old maid nodded and walked away from them.

Lucy's eyes trailed from the retreating back of the maid towards Loke's eyes, she was little surprised to see that the young man still staring deeply at her. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw something unusual on his eyes. Something liked sparkle of admiration and subtle lust. Then everything sinks in her mind. She's only wearing a bikini that almost exposed her entire body to a stranger. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up but she still manage to maintain her calm posture to the young man.

Lucy grabs the robe that was lying on the small side table next to the lounging chair and slipped it on her arms before facing the young man only for her to pause little. In his beautiful dark orange eyes sparkle hints of anger, annoyance and tiredness that slightly intimidated the young heiress.

"Let me repeat that rude greetings of—,"

"What the heck is the meaning of this, Miss Heartfillia?" he angrily cuts her off.

Lucy sighed trying to calm her pounding her and started to walk inside the manor. "Please I want to talk to you in private. Follow me in the library." She said.

Lucy, still clad with bikini underneath the silk robe, turned the door knob of the oak twin door revealing the large library of their manor. Lucy walked towards the mahogany desk on the center of the room. "Have a seat." She motioned her head towards one of the two leather long couch; in between it was the glass coffee table.

"Start explaining why on earth you held off my loan, Miss Heartfillia?" he repeated in between his seething teeth. Besides from his unruly dark orange hair, his anger expression reminded her untamed king of all the beasts, the lion.

"I will explain if just take seat, Mr. Celeste." She calmly said occupying the high back leather swivel chair from behind the desk, on the desk was some documents of the Empire that she needed to either sign or study, in one corner of the desk if a glass of her favorite cocktail drink.

Loke, with a death glare aimed at Lucy, occupy the couch she gestured before. "Stop beating around the bush, Miss Heartfillia, Hargeon City was kilometers away from Magnolia City but I have to travel that godforsaken kilometers and leave all my work unattended because of an arrogant young heiress hold off my loan just like that." Loke emphasize the word arrogant in between his teeth. Lucy wanted to snap at him but she calmly sighed and nodded.

"You filled a loan of six hundred thousand jewels of course with interest, right?"

"I'm sure you already know about that, Miss Heartfillia, cut the entire intro and get on what you wanted from me." He said in annoyance. Lucy shrugged her shoulder and took the glass of alcohol from her desk and took a sip from it.

"I wanted to give you more than what you've loan from the bank with my own money; of course with no interest. I'll give you one million jewels, Mr. Celeste, and you don't have to pay that money back."

Loke raised his eyebrows. "Tempting but I'm curious as to why a socialite heiress such as you will randomly give me one million jewels just like that? What, do you want me to assassinate someone?" Loke jokingly said with mixtures of mocking tone.

Silence immediately followed, Lucy took the glass on her glossy lips and took another sip from it. Still the blonde heiress heart was pounding like crazy, her hands slightly quivering with fear but she mentally scolded herself. She already started this game so she needed to see the end of it. She must see to it that the young man will have to agree on her plan whatever happens. Loke waited for her answer patiently. Lucy exhaled wearily before turning her eyes straight to his dark brown orbs.

"I needed a husband and I want you to play that role." She said with her serious and slightly dignified face.

Loke was obviously taken aback from what she had said but only for a mere second; the young man chuckled at her looking amused. "Flattering but I'm sure someone other than me was willing to put up on this game of yours, Miss Heartfillia, Rusty for example."

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, gulping the whole cocktail drink in one swallow. "Do you really think Rusty will 'put up' on this plan of mine, Mr. Celeste, not when I set my conditions about this marriage?"

Loke lifted amusedly the corner of his lip. "And what are these conditions you're talking about?"

"First, this whole marriage thing was only temporary because after half a year I'll be filling a divorced paper and I don't think Rusty's willing to divorce me just like that. I choose you, Mr. Celeste because of two reasons. Number one, personally you're not interested in me."

Lucy saw Loke's eyes twitched. "Are you sure? You're a very beautiful lady, Miss Heartfillia."

Lucy forced herself not to blush about his compliment. "Two years ago I overheard you telling something to my best friend, Natsu Dragoneel that I am not your type of woman and then after that you also tell me the same thing after you help me from Bora's clutches. That reassures me that you're willing to accept the divorce paper without further ado."

Loke didn't say anything but a mysterious smile is plastered on his lips; Lucy frowned but ignored his smile. "Number two was that you needed money – I don't know what are you going to do with it but that doesn't matter because that money something I am willing to give to you."

"True but can I asked you something?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulder. Loke take that as a 'yes'.

"Are you pregnant?" he nonchalantly asked, Lucy snapped her head at Loke, eyes widening with shocked. Blushed crossed her cheeks then she gave Loke a sullen look.

"Of course not!" She said after the awkward pause.

"Well that was the only explanation I came up with all these surprising offer your giving me unless you're willing to tell me 'all' the details behind the sudden marriage proposal." He said followed by a shrug of shoulders.

Lucy took a deep breath and started to explain the real reason why she offered a marriage to him before he came up with another stupid and silly reasons like that pregnant thingy.

"So you're buying yourself a husband for you to get your inheritance? So typical of you, Miss Heartfillia." Loke mockingly said. Lucy arched an eyebrow hiding the pain from his mocking tone.

"Think whatever you wanted to think, Mr. Celeste. Even if you looked at it in different view, that Empire is still and will ever be my inheritance. That's the only memento my mother left me and I am willing to go through anything, even if I have to buy a husband, just to get hold of that Empire."

Loke momentarily stay quiet. "One point five million jewels and we have a deal." He said after the silence.

Lucy, caught off guard, gawked at him unlady like. "Don't you think that's too much for a marriage that will only last for six months?" Lucy angrily said at him.

"Then the deal's off. Maybe you cannot see it on your point of view but you're buying my freedom as a single man even if it's just only for six months."

Lucy exasperatedly sighed after she stared at Loke looking disbelief; her hand pulled something from the drawer of the desk. "I don't have that amount on my account right now. Until I get married and get hold of my inheritance, I can only give you half of that prize you're asking me."

"Fine with me but before that I also have my conditions about this whole marriage thing. Let's start with calling ourselves with our given name."

Lucy arched an eyebrow and scoffed. "You raised the amount of the prized money and you still have a gut to set some conditions?"

Loke grins at her. "First, no one's supposed to know about this whole marriage thing, it's only between you and me. Second, after the marriage you're coming with me in Hargeon City until we go on our separate ways. Third and last, until you're bearing my name, you have to act as a loving wife to me in front of my family."

"That's far too many conditions for six months marriage." Lucy mocking said before rolling her eyes. Damn! It'll be her first time to follow someone else's rules, well besides her mother's rules. The nerve of this guy! "Fine but beside with those minor rules I also have to set up a 'golden rule'. No emotions should be involved between us."

Loke paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulders again and stood up. Lucy's forehead creases when Loke was about to leave. "Wait. We still haven't talked about the wedding schedule."

"Oh don't bother, Lucy… Just leave everything to me, tomorrow I'll be here to talk about the details of the wedding with you."

Lucy's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Loke. "I hope you're not planning a grand wedding, Mr. Celeste."

Loke walked towards the desk, planted his hands on the table and leaned over at Lucy. "It's Loke, my dear future wife, from now on you have to call me by my given name, understood?"

Lucy felt the blushed creep across her cheeks while slowly nodding her head. Loke grins widely and straighten his back removing his hands from the desk. Lucy inwardly scolded herself when she smelled the masculine cologne Loke's wearing.

"Good and don't worry, it'll be only you, me and the priest on our wedding day, so leave everything to me okay?" he said, Lucy nodded her head again. Loke's smiled brighter than before and before turning his back at her, he gave her a flirtatious wink. "See you tomorrow." He said and finally turned his back at her and walked out of the room leaving the still surprised Lucy.

The blonde heiress blinked her eyes repeatedly. She planted her elbows on the desk while her hands were busy running through her golden locks. She sighed wearily. Lucy pressed her back on the soft back rest of her high back leather swivel chair. She silently contemplate as to why every time she locked her chocolate brown eyes with his dark brown eyes, Lucy felt this tickling sensation that's travelling in her vein. When he uttered her given name why does her heart pounded hard? She even blushed for god's sake!

Lucy silently prayed that she did choose the right man for this.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Wait! I changed Aries to Karen because Lucy's rival in Loke's love here is kinda war freak and I wanted to preserved our very cute little sheep girl (Sab pats Aries head gently) and the bitchy personally is more like Karen's thing (Sab shivers when she felt Karen's death glare from behind) anyways enjoy the third chapter! Ciao!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	4. The Wedding

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Inside the family room of their manor where Lucy and Levy comfortably sitting on the expensive couch, the LCD flat screen TV that hangs on the wall in front of them was opened and playing the classic movies from Layla's collection.

"So how's the deal with Loke-kun?" Levy asked remembering her best friend's plan. Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance before taking some of the sugar-free snack on her hands.

"He's a very expensive husband, Levy-chan. Imagine he's asking for one point five million jewels in exchange of his goddamn name?" Levy winced the way Lucy's cursed.

"Wow, I never knew Loke-kun will agree with all these; I mean he's known to be dignified man because he nonchalantly shook off his father's fortunes before."

Lucy's lips formed a satisfied smirk. "I don't want to be sound conceited but with a one point five million jewels and being tied with me, Lucy Heartfillia, what's there to ask for? No man in his right mind will refuse all these."

Levy chuckled and poked Lucy's cheek. "You do sound conceited, Lu-chan." She amusedly said. Lucy chortled in return. "Which reminds me, when is the wedding? I'm sure you're going to invite your best friend in this ceremony right?" Levy asked with her playful smile.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders at Levy. "I don't know he said that leave everything up to him, he's supposed to be in here today and discussed the preparation."

Levy fall in long silence. Lucy turned her eyes back on the flat screen her free hand rummaging inside the food.

"I just hope that you made a good decision about these, Lu-chan." Levy said worried was on her face and tone.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Loke-kun from Gazeel's story that behind those womanizing and flirtatious personality lies a rough, sarcastic and domineering man while you my dear best friend was submissive type, a girl who wants to control every men that surrounds you. You both were too different and I just hope that you won't have a problem with him later on."

Lucy casually chuckled. "Don't worry, Levy-chan, I can control him, he's just a man and I already paid him more than what his price tag asked for."

**XxxXXxxX**

On that same day afternoon, Loke arrived at the manor; both he and Lucy are inside the library discussing about the small details of the wedding to Lucy, the blonde heiress say nothing about the plan. She merely listened to his every word with her bored expression.

Loke finished talking and silence followed. Lucy's already on her feet, not wanting to stay inside the library with an awkward atmosphere between them, she was about to walk towards the door when Loke blocked her way. Lucy immediately halted and blinked her eyes at Loke.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Loke, with one hand rummaging inside her pocket, merely smiled down at Lucy. When he found something in his pocket, Lucy was surprised to see a velvet box in Loke's hand.

"Here, take this." He gently said holding out the small box at her, Lucy reluctantly took the box from him. She suspiciously eyed Loke before slowly opening the box. The blonde heiress was even more surprised to see two white gold rings inside the small box.

Lucy pulled one of the rings out from the box, it's really simple wedding band, and the only design of the ring is a small diamond on it, Lucy frown and finally noticed that the weird curve on the ring, the blonde lady took the second ring and connected the two rings together. The weird curved suddenly formed a shape of a heart. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and her heart does a somersault.

Lucy arched an eyebrow and casually tilted her eyes from the rings to Loke, ignoring happy feeling the lurking inside her chest.

"Did you like it?" he asked. Lucy turned her back at the young man to hide the wide smile that stretched on her lips.

"You didn't have to buy expensive rings like these Mr. Celeste." She said still her back facing Loke; she's trying her best to sound like casual. Lucy missed the annoyance that crossed Loke's dark brown eyes after hearing her calling him full of formality.

Lucy flinched when she felt Loke's hands planted on her thing waist. She was even more surprised when she felt his body pressed on her back.

"Mr. Celeste—,"

"How many time should I tell you that it's 'Loke' hmm?" he seductively said. He pressed face behind Lucy's left ear inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo. Lucy gasped when she felt his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. Lucy tried not to get carried away from the warmth of his breathing that is hitting the back of her ear.

Lucy winced when she felt the damped lips of Loke kissing her neck; she automatically removed Loke's arms from her body and stepped away from him. Her hand automatically stroking the part where Loke kissed her, the blonde heiress glared at the young man.

"Mr. Celeste, let me remind you that this whole marriage thing is pure business so you don't have the right to touched me like that!" Lucy angrily said. Loke merely chuckled and arched an eyebrow, mockingly staring at her.

"Stop acting like you're inexperienced, Lucy. It's not as if you haven't done some intimate moment with the men who are all drooling over your body." He mockingly said. Lucy ignored the pain that poked her heart. With his mocking words, he's telling as if she went into bed with all the men that were involved with her. The nerve of him accusing her like she's some sort of sex-starved heiress!

She felt her face heat up because of embarrassment and angered. "What I do with my private affair is definitely none of your business Mr. Celeste. And don't preach me like you're so good handling your relationship with the others. I know your reputation when it comes to women." She hissed sourly and turned her back at him.

Loke merely chuckled at Lucy; the latter harshly closed the door.

**XxxXXxxX**

Two weeks later, Loke and Lucy exchanged vows with only Levy and Gazeel as the witness. She wears simple strapless white dress with V neckline and the skirt ended two inches above her pinkish knees. The wedding was held in a small church in Magnolia City, where Loke's parents exchanged vows years ago.

Her heart was still fuming over at their last conversation but Lucy was a little surprised that while reciting the wedding oath, Loke utter those every word without pretense and full of seriousness. He even looked straight to Lucy's eyes with his calm eyes.

_Best actor. _Lucy mockingly said while Loke pushed the white gold ring in her ring finger with his sincere eyes.

When the priest said the words 'kiss the bride', she suddenly twitched and felt a sudden fear engulfed her body. She wanted to step away from Loke but the young man softly grabs her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lucy swallowed down and thought that Loke's going to give him a brief and small smack on her lips. But the moments their lips met, Lucy hold in her breathe while savoring her senses with Loke's warm lips.

Loke gave her a non-malice kiss, just a kiss that a true groom will give to his bride. The kiss last a little longer than expected. After that Lucy felt her cheeks redden. Loke looked straight on her eyes but Lucy immediately avoided his gaze and instantly turned her eyes at the two and only witness of their wedding.

After the small and very private ceremony, Levy and Gazeel said their good bye to the newly wedded couple; Loke brought Lucy in a small but cozy looking restaurant. Loke gallantly guided the blonde heiress towards their table. Lucy was little surprised to see a bouquet of white roses – her favorite flowers – lying on the table that Loke reserved for the two of them. Lucy inwardly wonder where did Loke learn her favorite flower.

"You didn't have to do all this, Loke." She said after sitting down the comfy chair. Loke seated next to her that surprised the blonde lady a little.

"Considered all these as a little bonus for the money you gave me." He said and added a wink. "And besides if we're all sincere about these whole marriage things, I always wanted a solemn ceremony just like this."

"I didn't get the chance to say thank you for this wedding ring. It looks beautiful." She aid playing the ring on her finger.

Loke smile softly. "I'm glad that you like it."

"But I think you really didn't have to buy expensive rings like these if the marriage will only last for half a year."

Loke chuckled. "It really was amazing that you still maintained that cold attitude of yours. Why won't you break off that ice shield surrounding you and have fun for a bit?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I like myself this way, Loke. I don't need to have some 'fun' when I have a huge Empire to run to." She coldly said then to cut off the conversation Lucy looked over at the menu booklet lying on the table unaware at the sad gaze Loke's throwing at her.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Like it? Hate it? Review please!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	5. Unexpected Answer

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

After two weeks of their supposed marriage, Lucy decided to stay in her penthouse rather that going straight home to her manor. She was so sure that Supetto will shower her questions if she'll return back home with Loke following her. She's still not ready – and she will probably not be ready – to explain to everyone about her sudden marriage. Not even her male best friend Natsu knew about this whole thing. The blonde heiress thought the fewer the people know about her marriage the easier for her to explain that after six months of living with her 'husband' she was not happy and decided to divorce him.

"Lucy, I know you've got plenty of things to do here in Magnolia seeing that Empire's here but I would really like for the two of us to go home on Wednesday in Hargeon." Loke said after throwing his body into her soft leather couch inside the only bedroom of her penthouse.

Lucy frowned. "That would be two days from now, Loke, why so soon?"

Loke looked dead tired and snorted. He stands up and pulled off his jacket and threw it on couch casually. "I told you I left my work there; I've got to go back to my job." he said and one by one he took off his clothes starting from his t-shirt, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and when he was about to pushed the pants down Lucy gasped looking surprised at what he was doing.

"Oh my god! What the heck are you doing?" Lucy asked in panicked and spun around facing her back at Loke. Loke blinked his eyes at his wife while he pulled off his pants revealing his boxer's short. A mischievous grin appeared on Loke's lips.

Loke walked towards Lucy and leaned his lips into his wife's ear from her back. "This penthouse only has one bedroom and one bath room. Where would you want me to take off my clothes, my dear wife?" he said teasingly. Lucy felt her face burned in deep red and was unable to utter anything back at Loke. She heard him amusedly chuckled still leaning his lips into her ear.

"You blushed like you're some teen girl virgin, Mrs. Celeste. I bet this is not your first time seeing a nude man in _your _bed?" Lucy spun around armed with her death glare but Loke didn't bat an eyelid, he met her glaring and fiery eyes with his calm and amused orbs.

"This is not the first time you insulted me, Mr. Celeste, and I will not tolerate it anymore. You're telling as if I'm like a sex starved heiress you damn bastard." Lucy wasn't able to contain her anger anymore. She doesn't know why but when people insulted her she just merely shrugged her shoulders and ignored them but why was it that when _this _man insulted her, her whole being shuttered into million pieces it's as if someone slashed right through her heart and felt the stinging pain inside. Quietly she clenched her fists into a tight ball. Damn she hated this insecurities she's feeling ever since she met Loke.

"Then let me asked you something, _Mrs. _Celeste. Did you ever sleep with any man with that matter?"

Lucy snorted and arched an eyebrow. "That is none of your goddamn business, Mr. Celeste. This whole marriage thing doesn't merit you to ask me that question." Lucy said, glaring at her husband.

"Just answer my question, Lucy." He said calmly but also threatening. Lucy wearily sighed but still keeps her silence. Loke stared at her while Lucy dragged her eyes down to the carpeted floor of her bedroom and missed the pain that crosses Loke's dark brown eyes.

Loke sighed. "Fine, I'll that silence as a—,"

"No." Lucy cut off.

Loke blinked his eyes at Lucy; crimson blushed slowly creeping its way across Lucy's cheeks. Lucy bit her lower lip feeling mixtures of embarrassed and humiliated.

"What was that?" Loke asked looking disbelief.

"I said no, I didn't sleep with any man for the twenty three years of my life. So if you're finished humiliating me can I go now? I badly wanted to have some coffee." She asked looking embarrassed and avoiding Loke's gaze but still Lucy waited for any reaction from him.

Lucy twitched annoyingly when she heard him chuckled. She gave him a comical glare and her blush on deepened. She scoffed at him "I can't believe I am being laughed by someone just because I am freaking inexperienced." Lucy annoyingly said and was about to step towards the door when a pair of hand stop her.

Still grinning ear to ear, Loke grabbed Lucy's forearm before she even reached the door. "I'm sorry for laughing but I didn't mean to offend you." Loke said and heave a deep sighed calming himself. "With all those men gawking around you like dogs, god Lucy, you're really unpredictable." He laughed again. Lucy believed that he's taunting her but why was it that in between his teasing laugh there was a subtle gladness in it. Lucy shook her head and dismissed the thought.

Lucy lifted her eyebrow. "Just because I did not go to bed with those men—," Lucy stopped her sentence when Loke lifted a finger and lightly pressed it on her lips. There was a strong emotion, which Lucy was unable to name, twinkled when she stared at his dark brown eyes.

"I know you don't jump into a bed with some men but I didn't expect that my wife was still a virgin. Are you really going to live up with that title they gave you? Ice Empress? Someday Lucy, I will definitely melt off that ice that is covering your heart."

Lucy scoffed at him pulling her arms from his soft grip. "Dreamed on Mr. Celeste but that'll never happen – not with you anyway." She said and continued to walk towards the door but she caught up his warning before she close the oak door.

"Don't be so sure about that, Mrs. Lucy Celeste, I'll make you eat your words someday."

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Too short? I know and I'm sorry! Writer's block and all and I were really into my FTA story.

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	6. Hibiki, Polyursica, Karen

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

"What were you going to tell to your family when this whole marriage was over?" Lucy asked after the long silence between her and her 'husband'. Their traveling their way towards Loke's small farm back in Hargeon. Her _husband _makes it clear that as long as she's bearing his name she had no choice but to stay with him in his little farm. The idea of spending months in country side bored Lucy to death. She had nothing against provinces but for her houses in country side was only for vacation not for spending her entire life there.

"I'll cross the bridge when I come to it, my dear wife." He said after glancing at her with a soft smile – the very smile she secretly wanted to see. "Just make sure those rules I've given you, Lucy, you're going to my place as my wife and you have to act like one."

"Are you telling me to cuddle you every time we're in front of your family?" Lucy shuddered at the thought – she doesn't like those electric current traveling through her vein every time she made a contact with Loke.

"That was your idea but if you really want to cuddle me, feel free. It might be the only way to melt down that ice wall that you barricade around yourself." He teased that cause for Lucy to blush in deep red. She gave him a fake sullen look before dragging her eyes to the car window next to her.

"You're only going to disappoint yourself, Loke." She said in sad and hard tone

"Why are you so against love, Lucy?"

"I don't, Loke, maybe I still haven't found the right guy for me?" She said. "Those men that involved with me? They just only want me because of my body and money not because I'm Lucy." She sarcastically said and scoffed afterwards. Lucy's eyes are busy staring out the scenery outside the window; she's unaware that Loke clenched the stirring wheel and his teeth.

The journey to Hargeon City was long and tiring so when they passed by an arch that says CELESTE FARM, Lucy sighed of relief. _Finally, I can stretch my body._ She said while her eyes watched the whole farm. It might be few hectares, both side that sandwiched the drive way have crops planted on it. When Loke finally pulled his pick-up car into the circular drive way and stopped in front of a decent two storey old manor. It was made out of adobe surrounded by a trimmed bushes adorned with red roses.

"We're here." Loke announced before turning off the engine of the car. He got off the driver's seat and immediately opened the door for Lucy gallantly. Lucy muttered a soft 'thank you' before Loke lead Lucy to the twin oak door of his house. Lucy roamed her eyes around the place and can't help but admired the whole scenery. The wind is fresh and it feels great. Loke softly grab Lucy's arm towards the door when it suddenly opened revealing three persons. Two women and one man. The youngest female flashed a flirting smile at Loke and she did not seem to notice the presence of Lucy. The blonde girl observed the approaching lady. She's wearing a white and blue haltered summer dress. In front of her gifted chest is a color blue ribbon. The length of the dress only reaches three inches above her pinkish knees revealing her set of slim and flawless legs. Wrap around the left wrist is a beaded blue and white bracelet. Her light green hair is tied in a bun – few of her hair are dangling from it – her one-sided bangs are brushed to her left. She wears low heels sandals.

Her smile to _her _husband disturbed the blonde heiress. It was the smile those airheaded socialite-wanna-be flashed to their prospect boy friend and Lucy felt irritated when Loke answered back the approaching green headed girl her smile. Lucy rolled her eyes at the sight of two exchanging warm hugs and a kiss on the cheeks.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Loke. I missed you." She said – Lucy wanted to throws up because of her cheesy tone and gaze at _her _husband but the sweet and calm expression of the newly arrived girl turned into a surprised one when she saw Lucy standing beside Loke. "W-who's this?" she asked.

"Oh Karen, I wanted you to meet my wife, Lucy. _Dear _this is my childhood friend, Karen Lilica." Loke introduced unaware from the awkward and not to mention sour expression of Karen nailing to the blonde heiress.

_Hah! Take that, B!_ Lucy celebrated inwardly when the girl with green hair that Loke introduced as Karen dropped her jaw and her shoulders. She drag her wide and surprised eyes at Lucy – who's nodded civilly at Karen – and to Loke as if waiting for someone to exclaim 'APRIL FOOL'S DAY' any moment.

"Y-your wife?" she repeated. When Loke nodded for confirmation, Karen's eyes flashed a hurt and disappointed expression.

"What's the meaning of this, Loke?" a new voice interrupted, the trio dragged their eyes to the older woman – who's being held by the arm by a rather tall young man with a slim build who sports long spiky blonde hair framing his face. Loke immediately approached the older woman and gave her a soft peck on the cheek and gave a high-five at the newly arrival handsome man.

From the looks of Loke's soft eyes towards the two it seemed that they're very close to her husband. _Probably a relative._

"Did I hear you right, Loke, did you really get married without telling us?" the handsome and tall young man drag his eyes at Lucy and sparkled with admiration. "And who's this beautiful young lady?"

Loke rolled his eyes and wrap his arm around Lucy pulling the young lady closer to him affectionately. "This is my wife, Lucy." Loke glanced at the quiet Lucy and motion his head to the old lady and handsome young man. "This is my cousin, Hibiki Laytis. And that lady is my Nana Polyursica; she'd been my nanny since I was a kid."

Lucy gave a small smile and nodded at Polyursica and Hibiki. "Best wishes, Loke, Lucy." Hibiki warmly said while shaking Lucy's hand. The old lady and Karen still eyed Lucy in disbelief – which irked the blonde lady – it seemed that only Hibiki welcome her here without any pretense. A rush of gratefulness for Hibiki's warm welcome runs through Lucy's vein so she pulled her body from Loke's arms and hooked her arms around Hibiki's.

"Tour me around the house ne Hibiki?" Lucy affectionately said pulling Hibiki inside the manor – unaware from the glare Loke's aiming to her. The whole manor was very vintage but nevertheless Lucy likes the whole place. She's fascinated to the wooden couch in the family room – very different from the leather couch back in her manor. Unlike her manor in Magnolia which consist of modernized furniture and appliances, in contrast to Loke's house who's filled with hand-made and very classical furniture. Lucy instantly fall in love with the very old radio inside the room.

"Come, honey, I'll show you the master's bedroom." Loke suddenly said pulling her arms from Hibiki's. Lucy let Loke lead her towards the stair ways. Upstairs, Loke opened an oak door that reveals a large room – as large as her mother's bedroom back in her manor. "This is the bedroom."

"Are we going to share the bed?" Fear runs through her vein imagining her and Loke spending a night in one bed.

"Do you want us to share the bed my dear wife?" Loke leaned forward to the blushing Lucy; the latter shook her head and stepped away from Loke.

"I can always sleep on the couch." She said turning her back to Loke.

"I cannot do that to my wife, Lucy." He said and turns the knob of the door that Lucy thought that leads to the walk-in closet. From the other side of the door it revealed another room as large as the master's bedroom.

"This is where I'm going to sleep. The door's lock is broken but don't worry about your virtue my dear. I don't want to force myself to a woman as cold as you." He mocked before turning his back at her and leaving her inside the master's bedroom earning a rolled of eyes from Lucy. She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out. Lucy placed her bag on the mattress.

This is going to be her home for the last six months. Thinking of socializing herself with that Karen –who's crystal clear in love with her husband – Lucy rolled her eyes in irritation. _You have to survive living with these people Lucy for the Empire's sake._

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sorry for the late update and is it too short, I'm sorry! Review please!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	7. Jealous or Not

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Light coming from the window from her terrace wake the blonde heiress from her slumber. Looking a bit disoriented about her unfamiliar surroundings, Lucy turn her still-sleepy eyes from her left to right after sitting up on her bed. She sighed remembering what happened these past few days. The condition of her mother's will. Choosing Loke Celeste – ehem the arrogant and domineering and handsome young man – as her temporary husband. The fake wedding. Meeting three of Loke's close friend and relatives. Everything slowly sink-in on Lucy's head. She sighed again before throwing her back to her pillow and stared at the ceiling of her four-postal bed.

Then she heard a knock on her door. Lucy groaned before crawling off her bed, grabbing the silky robe and walking towards the door to answer god-who-knows that's trying to wake her up.

"Yes?" Lucy asked when the door of her room revealed Polyursica, Loke's long time maid and according to her husband the one who takes care of him since birth and Loke now considered Polyursica as his mother. Remembering their conversation last night, the beautiful blonde lady unknowingly pouted.

_Lucy was preparing to get some sleep. The long drive from Magnolia to Hargeon added the fact that she's still mad about Loke's taking advantage of her, Lucy felt real tired. After her shower, beneath the shower robe Lucy wears practically nothing after removing the towel around her head; the blonde lady seated in front of red mahogany dresser with round mirror and started to dry her blonde hair using the hair blower when suddenly the connecting door between her room and Loke's room opened revealing Loke wearing only his short while his t-shirt is on his left grip. Lucy gasped and stared at Loke's Adonis-like upper body through his reflection on the round mirror. Lucy's grip on her blower tighten a little but she blinked when she saw Loke's playful smirked, blushing in deep red Lucy gave a sullen look at her husband and drag her eyes back to her own reflection and continued to dry her hair pretending to be unaffected from her husband's well-proportioned body._

"_Don't you know how to knock?" she casually said trying to look busy drying her blonde hair._

"_Why? You're already my wife." He answered after sitting on the mattress of her bed staring at her making the heiress feeling a bit self-conscious. _

"_Temporary wife, don't forget about that." She said placing the blower down and taking the brush on the dresser._

_A small smile crossed Loke's lips still keeping his eyes on the blonde lady. Lucy felt her heart's pace accelerating but still she maintained her stoic expression pretending to be unaffected from her husband's stares._

"_Didn't your Nana Polyursica teach you anything?" she meant it as a joke but it was too late to explain when she saw her husband's face darken._

"_Why were you so cold towards Nana Polyursica and Karen?" he asked, his tone is obviously suppressing his anger. Lucy rolled her eyes irritated that he's too blind to see that his Nana Polyursica and Karen were also cold towards her._

"_Can't you see that they're not _that _eager to meet me as well? Why do I have to be warm to someone when they clearly don't like me especially that Karen?" Lucy casually answered._

"_Karen was my childhood friend along with Aries and my cousin Hibiki and Nana Polyursica's the one who take care of me since birth and I considered her as my second mother."_

"_Still a hired-help." Lucy nonchalantly commented earning a glare from Loke, the latter clenched his teeth glaring sharply at the blonde heiress._

"_They may be hired-help but they're still human and I'm warning you now Lucy I don't want you to act so arrogant in front of _my _hired-help, you may be high and mighty in _your_ house but not here. You'll have to learn to respect everyone inside this house, hired-help or not." Loke hissed before walking back to his own room._

"Lucy?" a voice wakes Lucy from day-dreaming; the blonde heiress blinked her eyes before focusing it towards Nana Polyursica standing outside her room.

"Sorry, I was – I just remember something. Do you need anything from me?" she asked trying to be polite which shocked her.

"Loke said that you might be up by now. I was confused when he said that you're sleeping in the adjacent room of the Master's bedroom."

"I was… We just – have a little misunderstanding last night and that's why I choose to sleep in here."

"Misunderstanding often happened between couple. I'm sure you and Loke will be making up later. Come dear, your breakfast is ready."

"Go ahead. I'll be right there. I just need to change my pajamas." The old lady nodded her head at the heiress; Lucy closed the door when the old lady walked back towards the stairs.

After taking her morning showers, Lucy went to the kitchen where Polyursica prepared Lucy's breakfast – a scrambled egg, bacon and orange juice – Lucy occupied the chair with a frown on her forehead. "Where's Loke?" she asked.

"Karen was here this morning picking up your husband; I think the buyer of the chicken's here; back in the barn." The old lady answered while pouring second serving of orange juice into Lucy's glass. The blonde lady's eyebrow arched after hearing that her husband and his so-called friend. Lucy was bothered about her husband's closeness with Karen and trying to convinced her inner self that she's not jealous or any form of that uncouth word.

"Loke and Karen are sure close, huh?" Lucy said trying to be casual and unaffected. "What is Karen's connection to Loke besides from being his close _friend_?" Lucy emphasize the last word while trying her best to look casual, her hand's playing the egg on her plate. She glanced up at the old lady beside her when she felt her froze so suddenly. Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to answer—,"

"Everyone thought Karen will be Loke's wife someday, they've been friends since childhood. Their family had a strong bond and wish Loke to marry Karen someday."

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Are you disappointed that Loke choose me instead of Karen? You don't want me to be Loke's wife." she said with her matter-of-fact tone.

The old lady stared straight at Lucy's eyes. "I never said that I don't like you, Lucy. I was just surprised when you came yesterday and then Loke announced that you are his wife." The old lady said before placing the pitcher on the table. "Well one thing's bothering me though; I heard from Loke that you're rich and belonged to the high class."

"Are you trying to tell me that Loke's intimidated by my fortunes?"

"No, Lucy. As far as I know, Loke's not the one who's going to be intimidated by a rich girl like you. As much as he can, he wanted to support and takes care of his family by his own effort. I'm just worried that someday you're going to be bored in the simple life here and tried to leave the place."

Lucy tilted her head to her side and then the blonde heiress suddenly thought of an excuse if ever she and Loke wanted a divorce someday, six months exactly.

"If ever that happened, I can always suggest to Loke to sell this farm and live in Magnolia instead." She said and missed the sadness that crossed the old lady's eyes.

"This farm is very important to your husband, Lucy; this is the sole inheritance he received from his late mother. It's so sad to hear that you wanted to suggest something like this as Loke's wife. Excuse me; I have to prepare the lunch." Polyursica sighed sadly before leaving the blonde lady. Lucy pressed her back against the back rest silently contemplating the fact that this farm was very important to her husband. Part of her wanted to take back what she just said to the old lady but most of her decided not to and reasoned out that she's not going to stay here for so long.

Lucy, losing her appetite to eat, placed the half filled orange juice down to the table and decided to talk a walk around the old manor. She was currently walking down the stone path of the Japanese style garden when a familiar voice called her out.

She turned her head while her one hand shielded her eyes from the sunlight – she silently groan realizing that she forgot her sunglasses, Lucy had a history of photophobia and she's not allowed to go out of the house without her sunglasses – and saw Hibiki waving at her. Lucy waved back at him and watched the young man approached her. Hibiki's wearing a denim shorts reaching below his knee, a slightly fitted faded blue Ralph Lauren short sleeves polo t-shirt and a black sneakers, Hibiki's also wearing a baseball cap.

"Hi, are you looking for Loke? He's not here." Lucy said still shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Noticing that, Hibiki chuckled before removing his own cap and playfully threw his baseball cap into Lucy's head.

"Here, you wear this instead." He said with a smile, Lucy, feeling a little grateful towards the handsome young man, grinned widely at him while adjusting the cap on her head. "Loke's probably in the barn, the buyer of our grown chickens arriving today. I'm going to the barn, want to tag along?"

Lucy tilted her head before nodding. "Why not, that's sounds good."

"Great. I'll go get the car—,"

"No, no, let's just walk; tour me around the farm while we're going there, please?"

Hibiki smile and nodded. "Sure." He gallantly showed the way to Lucy. "This way, Princess." He said earning a giggles from Lucy.

**XxxXXxxX**

"How many hectares is this farm, Hibiki?" Lucy asked after fifteen minutes of walking. Hibiki pointed out some of the land with crops planted on it; a few of the land had different kinds of seasonal trees. Lucy was fascinated to see a middle age man herding a few sheep from the barn house towards the grass to feed the animals, two horses with breed run freely around the field and Lucy wished she know how to ride a horse.

"A few, although Loke needed to sell part of the land to Karen's family, some of the baby cows last year got sick and Loke's been short in money that, so he had no choice but to sell the land but he said he's going to buy back the land someday."

_Maybe that's why he asked for one point five million jewels. _Lucy said inwardly.

Back in the barn house, Loke's busy showing the buyer around the barn house. Karen kept her flirtatious eyes locked on Loke, the girl with pink hair and shy expression beside her sighed many times already.

"Will you stop that?" Aries, the pink haired girl, said. Karen dragged her eyes to Aries and instantly the sparkling of her eyes disappeared.

"Stop what?" Karen innocently asked.

"Stop gawking at Loke. Sorry but I heard from Hibiki that Loke's already married." Aries said.

Karen rolled her eyes. "I don't like her." She scoffed. "Loke's wife looks some kind of a bitchy."

_Look who's talking. _Aries inwardly retort. "Well, you don't like every girls talking to Loke so why am I not surprise?" Aries said instead. "Sorry." She added when Karen glared at her.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Loke interrupted, Karen's lips automatically formed a flirtatious smile, and she hooked her arms around Loke's arm and rested her head against Loke's shoulder.

"Mom and dad wanted to invite you to have dinner with us tonight in our house." Karen said with sweet voice. Aries secretly rolled her eyes. Loke smile softly.

"Maybe I'll pass, I wanted to spend some time with my wife—,"

"Oh c'mon, I'll cook your favorite dish? Pretty please?" With Karen fluttering her eyelashes flirtingly at Loke like that, Aries turned her back at them wanting to throw up when she caught a glimpse of Hibiki along with an unfamiliar blonde girl.

"Hibiki-kun?" Aries called out. Loke and Karen tilted their eyes towards the door of the barn house and saw Hibiki with his one hand around Lucy's arm. Loke felt his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of his cousin and wife walking towards the barn house looking very close.

"Oh, Hibiki and err Lucy…" Karen enounced Lucy's named as if it's the very worst name she ever heard. Lucy arched an eyebrow still her eyes focused on Karen's arms around her husband.

"Hello, Karen." She said with her less enthusiastic tone, Lucy avoided Loke's eyes and instead she dragged her brown orbs at the timid looking pink haired girl beside Karen.

"Hi." Lucy greeted more polite that with Karen's. The girl smiled softly at her. "I'm Lucy Heart—I mean Lucy _Celeste_, Loke's wife." She said emphasizing the word 'wife' and her new surname earning and frown from Karen.

"Hello, I'm Aries, Karen's cousin." Aries warmly greeted back extending her hand for a handshake. Lucy gladly accepted Aries' hand. "It's nice to meet you." She added.

"Same here."

Silence followed. "So, I didn't know that you guys are… busy." Lucy trailed off.

Karen smirked at Lucy. "Actually I was asking your husband if he can have dinner with, Loke's about to say yes, aren't you?" Karen smiled softly at Loke but the latter's eyes are focused on Lucy (she's still avoiding an eye contact with her husband). The blonde heiress nodded, though inwardly she wanted pulled Karen's arms around her husband.

"Is that so? Well then, go ahead, I'll tell Nana Polyursica that Loke's not going to have dinner with us tonight. Good day." Lucy turned her head at Hibiki. "Please tour me around the farm again, Hibiki. Come." She said pulling the young man out of the barn house, her fringes covering her glaring eyes. Lucy clenched her teeth while dragging Hibiki out of the barn, the latter quietly letting the blonde lady pulled him and silently observing the slightly quivering hands around him. Hibiki secretly chuckled and shook his head. Loke glared at the retreating back of Lucy and Hibiki while Aries sadly glance at Hibiki.

Silence followed while Lucy and Hibiki walking back to the manor. Hibiki keep glancing at the quiet blonde lady beside him. He sighed before speaking.

"So where do you want us to go?" Hibiki asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Let's go back, I'm tired." She said with low voice. Hibiki just shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been quiet all of a sudden." Hibiki once again said. "Are you perhaps jealous about Karen?"

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous at anyone. I'm just tired that's all." She said not bothering to spare a glance at Hibiki.

"You just have to ignore her, Lucy; Karen can be a very bitchy but you don't have to worry, Loke married you and you alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy said trying to look unaffected; she took a wide step leaving the amused Hibiki. The latter's ears twitched and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, Hibiki catch up with Lucy and then suddenly pulled the blonde lady towards his chest. Lucy gasped when Hibiki wrapped his arms around Lucy, caressing her blonde hair.

"You don't have to be so angry about that, Lucy." He said with his alluring voice. Lucy shuddered and tried to push the young man when suddenly a sound of car harshly stopping in beside them Lucy and Hibiki automatically break off. Loke exited his pick up car with a grim expression, glaring daggers at Hibiki and Lucy.

"Get inside the car, Lucy." He said with low but dangerous tone. Lucy, feeling a bit scared at Loke's expression, obediently followed Loke's order, before entering the car, Lucy nodded at Hibiki. Loke drive off the pick-up car leaving Hibiki – Lucy missed the small smile on Hibiki's lips – and Lucy is not dumb not to noticed the tight grip of Loke on the steering wheel and the way the young man harshly steering the wheel in every turn and abruptly stepping the break when Loke parked the car in front of the manor's twin door.

Lucy immediately run towards her bedroom and lock the door momentarily forgetting the free-lock door of their adjacent room. Loke slammed the adjacent door and angrily approached the young lady.

"That was a very touching scene with my cousin, my dear wife." He sarcastically commented.

Lucy scoffed playing the baseball cap on her hand – she forgot to give back Hibiki's cap. "You know, you don't have the right to use that tone to me, my _dear_ husband just when I caught you almost hugging Karen back there before we arrived." Lucy retorted back; leveling Loke's glare and anger.

"From what I am hearing, you're jealous at Karen huh?"

Lucy snorted. "Don't think so high about yourself, Loke. I was never born to feel that kind of shit."

Loke scoffed as well. "Careful, using that kind of words is not suitable to a lady like you, Lucy."

Lucy exasperatedly sighed. "Leave me alone, Loke, I'm tired."

Loke gritted his teeth once more. "What, did you and my cousin did something before going to the barn house?" Loke taunted.

Lucy shook her head. _Unbelievable, he's suggesting the worst of me. Damn you! _"Just leave me alone Loke." She hissed and felt Loke holding out his hand at Lucy, the blonde lady furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Give me that cap." He said. Lucy dragged his creased eyes from Loke towards the cap and shook her head.

"No, I'll return this cap to Hibiki myself."

Silence followed before Lucy heard a sigh from Loke. "Fine." He said in between his gritting teeth and started to walk towards the main door of her bedroom and slamming the door behind. Lucy flinched at the harsh sound of the door before throwing her back to her bed and stared at the ceiling of her bed when she heard the engine of Loke's car, Lucy wondered where Loke is going again. She make face when she thought about Karen. _He's probably going to spend more time with that Karen again. The nerve of him!_ She inwardly said, Lucy grab the pillow, the blonde heiress wanted to cry because of anger, she sob before pressing the pillow against her face and wailed out silently.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** I finally did update after minor writer's block T_T anyways like it? Hate it? Review please! Nana is an endearment used by Filipino's calling their Nanny or any older female it's like calling someone 'mom' or 'aunt'.

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Spring OneShot' fan fiction as well-_


	8. Dream House

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

It has been three days since the last time she saw her husband. Lucy purposely woke up late every morning the day after she saw Karen intimately hugging her husband, what irked Lucy the most was Loke not to mind that Karen was obviously and deliberately hugging him with malice. The blonde heiress wanted to knock some senses into her husband's mind that Karen was so obviously in love with him and every night fall Lucy always had her dinner one hour before Loke arrived home and she always pretended to be asleep not wanting to see her husband's face.

Bored inside the manor with nothing to do but to watch TV Lucy decided to stroll around the farm alone. Nana Polyursica politely ushered the blonde lady out the kitchen when Lucy decided to help them cooked the foods. Lucy did not want to insist her service and just shrugged her shoulders as her answer.

Armed with her authentic black and white Gucci sunglasses; Lucy wears her v-neck spaghetti-strap summer dress that reached her ankles. She tied her hair in loose bun and over her head was her wide brimmed hat that was originally belonged to her mother. Lucy walked along the crop field with a soft smile on her lips. Fascinated at the farmers doing their morning rituals around the fields – spraying pesticide, watering the crops, surveying the fruits if it's time to harvest – Lucy stop and watch a teen age boy riding on the horse while ushering the mooing cow to the other side of the field to feed the animals.

The blond heiress was so engrossed watching the teen age boy that she was unaware of the presence of a petite lady with pink hair peering behind the tree of apple next to her.

"A-ano… L-Lucy-san?" a timid voice cut Lucy from mesmerizing the beautiful scenery before her. Lucy dragged her eyes from the field towards the voice next to her and saw a familiar timid-looking girl she met three days ago.

Lucy blinked her eyes. "Aries-chan?"

Aries slowly approached the blonde heiress and gave her a shy smile. "Ohayo gosaimasu." Aries greeted with her soft voice.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Good morning."

Silence fall down the two ladies. "W-what are you doing here alone, Lucy-san? Where's Loke-kun?" Aries asked looking unsure. Lucy tilted her head at the pink hair girl. "Sorry!" Aries quickly added.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and giggled. "There's no need to apologize you're just asking." Lucy said after chuckling.

Aries timidly chuckled as well scratching the side of her neck. "I-it's kinda my habit to apologize… I was an introvert you see."

Lucy lifted an eyebrow and surveyed Aries from head to toe. Aries has a petite figure, slim but not thin, her skin is a bit pale and she also had an attractive round face – albeit the pink head girl hide her face by bowing her head down and fidget the helm of her clothes. For Lucy, Aries is a girl that she categorized as cute. The blonde heiress' lips formed a soft smile.

"You're cute, Aries-chan, why on earth are you hiding your face like that? You should be proud of it." She complimented causing for the pink head girl to blush in deep red. Lucy decided to tease her more. "I won't be surprised if my husband likes you, you know." She said with her playful smile.

Aries shook her hand and head at Lucy. "No, no, no, L-Loke-kun is not – he's – he's just a f-friend and b-besides the one I l-l-like was—," Aries gasp cutting her own words before hastily slapping her hands on her lips, her red face started to drain out colors before staring at Lucy rather horrified as if she was about to tell something 'dreadful'.

"Yes?" Lucy encourage trying to look innocent and not interested.

Aries, still hands on her lips, shook her head. "N-nothing…" she whispered.

"Aww come on, tell me who it was, I might help you seduce him." Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows at Aries playfully. It was so unlike of her Heiress Lucy Heartfillia to tease someone beside her female best friend, Levy McGarden. Probably because Aries resembled her best friend in some other way and that Lucy missed her blue haired friend so much.

Playing the helm of her clothes, Aries bowed her head down with deep red face, Lucy giggled. _So cute._ "So who was it that you wanted knocked out of your charm?"

"Hibikikun…" Aries mumbled undertone.

Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

Aries swallowed nervously as if she's about to say the most taboo words, still with her red face. "H-H-Hibiki-kun…"

Lucy stared at Aries at first trying to grasped what this petite pink haired girl just stuttered ad then she giggled. "You like Hibiki?" I asked rather loudly.

Aries comically twitched, her face flushed more, and she pressed her finger against her lips with tears overlooking her eyes because of embarrassment. "Shh! Pease don't say it too loud, Lucy-san!" she mumbled in comical panic. Lucy, on the contrary, giggled at Aries' red face.

"You're so cute, Aries-chan." Lucy said. "Anyways, so you like Hibiki-kun, huh?"

Aries nodded her head. "B-but I don't think he likes me back…" Aries whispered looking sad. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "I uhh I confessed to him years ago but he said he can't like me back. Maybe he likes someone else." She muttered yet again and giving me a side-along glanced. Lucy was about to say something when someone cut in.

"Oh good I've finally found you." A sarcastic and irritated voice interrupted Lucy and Aries. Loke was wearing casual clothes, a tight t-shirt that hugged his muscular torso and denim jeans. Lucy's cheek dusted a red tinge seeing how Loke look so 'boyish' in his clothes.

"You need something from me?" Lucy tried to look unaffected by her husband's refreshing look.

Loke nodded and gently grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come with me, I wanted to show you something." Loke turned and smile at Aries. "I'm going to borrow my wife for a bit, Aries-chan." He said.

Aries smile and shook her head. "Oh, go on. I don't mind, really."

"Thanks. See you later."

Lucy said her goodbye to Aries before allowing her husband to usher her inside his pick up car.

**XxxXXxxX**

"Where are you taking me, Loke?" Lucy asked after the small silence between her and her ginger haired husband. Loke's been driving for almost fifteen minutes already without saying anything to the blonde heiress.

"You'll see." he said with a small smile across his lips. Lucy rolled her eyes and peered outside the car's window. She watched the scenery they passed by in silence while was Loke quietly driving.

Another fifteen minutes pass when Loke parked the car in front of the empty lot near the shallow cliff that over looked the Magnolia Sea. Lucy arched an eyebrow when Loke opened the car's door for her.

"Come out, I'll tell you something good." he said while grinning ear to ear. Lucy gracefully went out of the car ignoring Loke's hand offering to her.

"What is this place, Loke? Why are we here?" Lucy asked again, her brown eyes scanning the wide sea. Chill wind blew off her blond hair; she had her hand pressed against her wide brimmed hat to avoid blowing it away by the strong wind.

"This is?"

Loke grinned widely, it's something he had been doing frequently, Lucy is not used to see him grin boyishly, and she doesn't know if she's going to shudder or not. "This, my dear wife, is where I'm planning to built my dream house." He said looking around the empty lot with dreamy eyes.

Lucy, on the contrary, looked around with confused face etched on her pretty face. "Dream house? You wanted to build a house next to a cliff?" she asked in comical disbelief.

Loke chuckled amusedly at Lucy. "Yeah well, don't you think it's romantic? Imagine, every day when we wake up and greeted by this scenery. Romantic huh?"

Lucy arched an eyebrow and stifled a chuckled by pursing her pinkish lips. "I think the right word is pretty dangerous considering that _your_ dream house is near a cliff. You're giving your future wife a heart attack." She said and dragged her brown eyes towards the wide sea.

Loke chuckled yet again. Lucy gave him a wince expression. "What's wrong with you? You've been grinning around lately. Seriously it's kinda creepy."

Loke comically pout another thing that surprised Lucy. He had been showing different emotions other than his usual stoic or domineering face. "I just wanted to show you where I will build our house."

_Our? _Lucy did not miss this small word. The pretty heiress pushed aside the small happiness she felt when Loke's still including her with his future dreams, plans. She suddenly felt an episode of blush. _Maybe he's feeling something 'romantic' towards her?_ But then she instantly felt the disappointment remembering a certain ehem flirtatious face Karen. Lucy snorted when an image of Loke and Karen standing in front of the dream house Loke was talking about. The blonde heiress can't help but to feel the rage of anger.

She tried to calm herself by inhaling deeply and averted her chestnut eyes from Loke and stared at the wide sea. "It's really sweet and all that you're talking in plural form, Loke but please don't forget that _our_ marriage won't last longer than six months after than we're going on in our separate ways." _Please stop giving me a false hope that you'll love me._ Lucy inwardly pleaded.

Loke furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. "Thanks for ruining the good mood, Lucy." He said full of sarcasm and then he run a hand through his orange hair.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders trying to look as if she's not interested. "I was just stating a fact." She said.

The heiress heard a long and weary sigh from Loke. "Why can't you forget about the fake marriage, even for a second?"

_And allowed myself to hold on to your promises that are not real? I don't want the day to come where I cannot let go of you._ She inwardly answered.

When the handsome Celeste did not hear an answer from his wife, Loke sighed exasperatedly again and turned his heels. "Come on; let's go back to the villa." He said almost in bored tone.

Feeling a bit guilty for deliberately ruining the 'good' mood, Lucy let out an inaudible sigh before following her husband. The trip back to the villa was awkwardly quiet, Loke had his slightly narrowed eyes focused on the road but Lucy noticed how he clenched the stirring wheel. He was obviously upset with her. Great, another cold war for the both of them.

_Why do you have to ruin the mood, Lucy? Can't you just agree with him for once? _Lucy inwardly chastised herself.

_What, so I'll let myself fall for him, is that it?_

_Agreeing with him won't mean that you'll fall for him. It's just a simple way of avoiding an argument with your husband._

Her husband. Lately she's been using, subconsciously though, that possessive word and it scared the beautiful heiress. No, no, oh God please don't let it be a sign. She's being possessive ad she admit that she felt a little jealous on how intimate that Karen with her husband. _Shit! 'Her' husband yet again!_ Lucy stifled groan and face-palm herself. Action that did not go passed unnoticed by Loke, but the latter did not say anything.

Loke parked his pick up car in front of the main door, he watched Lucy as she went out of the car. "I'll be at the barn house; you go ahead and have dinner without me." After that Loke drive off the car away from the villa, leaving the guilty heiress alone.

**XxxXXxxX**

Around eleven that night, Lucy was still wide awake. She was standing outside the adjacent balcony; Lucy was wearing a jacket over her night gown. She inhaled the fresh cold wind. The blonde heiress really loved the fresh air, she did not even using the air condition inside her room; she was merely allowing the fresh cold wind to enter her bedroom.

In silence, Lucy's mind drifted to her best friend, Lucy chuckled, and she's pretty sure Levy's craving for hot news from her. _I'll have to call her one of these days._ Lucy reminded herself. A sound of car engine made Lucy dragged her brown eyes below. Loke parked his pick up and emerged from his vehicle. She watched as he grabbed his things from the back seat.

When Loke lock his car he subconsciously dragged his eyes upward, his black orbs meet up with brown ones. Lucy noticed how tired looking Loke's face is when Loke lifted his eyes and met her orbs, she blushed and quickly avoided her gaze. She sighed of relief when Loke started to walk inside the villa.

Silence ensued; Lucy stared up at the stars above. She was still staring above the dark sky when she felt a pair of arms wrapped itself around her from the back. Looking startled, Lucy craned her neck to her back and met Loke's face so close to her.

Lucy tried to hide her blush by squirming from Loke's arms. "What're you doing, Loke?" she asked trying to sound irritated.

"Be still." He whispered softly and nuzzled his face against the side of her neck. Lucy bite her lower lip, she felt ticklish feeling Loke's warm breathing hitting her skin. She felt her tiny hair standing up when she felt Loke planted small kisses on the side of her neck cascading down her shoulder.

"Stop it, Loke." Lucy uttered trying to trap the little moan that wanting to escape from her lips.

"Kissing you? Why? Am I awakening some unwanted feelings inside the Ice Empress?" Loke teased but still he continued to kiss her shoulder.

Lucy sigh, she tried to ignore the ticklish feeling coming from Loke's warm breathing but then he nostril filled with Loke's masculine smell. She bit her lower lip before a moan escape from her throat. "Loke, please, I don't want to start a fight with you, so stop it."

"Who wants to fight? I most certainly don't want to." He answered, hooking his chin on Lucy's shoulder. "Just let me stay like this for a bit. I'm tired and I want to relief my weariness this way. Please?" he sounded a little begging so Lucy merely sigh and did not answer. Loke took her silence as a 'yes' so he wrapped his arms tightly around her and nuzzled his handsome face again on Lucy's neck.

Lucy allowed Loke to hug and kiss her shoulder. She did noticed how tired he looks awhile ago. If he wanted to release the stress from working all day by hugging her so be it. It's not every day that her husband hugged her like this. This might be a simple way to compensate from ruining the mood this afternoon.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Shoot! After ten years of not updating (exaggerated much? Nah~) uhh I'm going to try and update this week again; no promises but I'll try ne? Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Yeah~ No time to edit, but I will some other time hehe~

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	9. Great Morning

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy never felt this relax before, it feels so good when Loke had his arms wrap around her. It gives the blonde heiress warmth and feeling of security that she long for after the death of her mother two years ago. She let him embraced her even though he's a bit sweaty from doing all his work in the farm. Lucy doesn't mind as long as Loke had her lock inside his arms.

Loke nuzzled his face against her golden hair and inhaled the scent of lavender shampoo she used.

"Loke, you should get some rest. You're obviously tired from your work." Lucy said softly, avoiding to sound that she did not enjoy their _serene_ moment. She does enjoy this moment but she knew that her husband is indeed tired from his work.

"Hmm..." he just mumbled and continued to savor his nostril with the scent of her hair.

"Please?" she added, she heard him sigh and felt his head nodded. Slowly and hesitantly Loke unwrap his arms from her and took two steps backward allowing Lucy to turn and face him. Lucy was surprised when he moved closer to her again, everything went fast, she was stun when she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. Loke was kissing her gently but she was still surprised and unable to return his kisses. But seconds later, Lucy closed her eyes and slowly her lips move to kiss her husband back.

A moan escape from Loke's throat then his lips begin to be more demanding but still gentle. He had his hand pulled Lucy closer to him while the other hand was planted at Lucy's nape. The beautiful heiress clenched her hands over at the Loke's shoulder, feeling her knee begun to trembled because of excitement.

Loke brushed her tongue at Lucy's lower lip asking permission to explore her wet cavern, Lucy gladly oblige and parted her lips to allow Loke's tongue to thrust inside her mouth. She moaned and grip Loke's shoulder tighter when his tongue played around with hers. Lucy's mind begun to fuzzy, ignoring Loke's hands slowly exploring her body. She gasped when Loke had his hand over her chest. She panic and pushed Loke away from her, it was as if she was harshly awaken from dreaming.

Loke, although slightly panting, furrowed his eyebrows and gave Lucy questioning look. "What's wrong?" he asked and was about to move closer to her when Lucy flinched and back away. She had a horrible red face that she was trying to hide by averting her face away from Loke.

Remembering that his wife, despite her liberated life, was still 'inexperience' Loke can't help but smile. He took step forward towards Lucy and caressed the lady's cheek. "I'm sorry, I took advantage of you. Don't be afraid, I won't push myself if you're still not ready." Loke soothingly said while he pressed her forehead against Lucy's.

Lucy, after staring at Loke's ebony eyes, nodded.

"Good, although I have one request from you."

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Lucy's eyes widen. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

Loke chuckled amusedly. "I wanted to sleep with you tonight. Don't worry, I won't do anything." He said and then he chuckled again when Lucy gave him a skeptical look. "Well, I'll try." He added teasingly that cause Lucy to blush again.

"I don't think—,"

Loke gave her a puppy look, begging eyes and trembling lower lip. "Please?"

Lucy studied Loke (puppy) face at first before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine." She muttered, Loke's face considerably brightened up. "But you better not do anything."

Loke nodded and raised his right hand. "I promise." He said.

"And you better get some shower. You stink." She playfully added after pushing the man away from him.

Loke pouted. "Hey, I do not stink." He whined following Lucy inside the bedroom.

"You do." The blond lady retort with playful lips on her lips. Lucy secretly giggled, the two of them look as if they're teen age lover teasing each other.

"I do not." Loke said quickly and went straight towards his adjacent room to take his night bath. With Loke disappeared Lucy started to feel agitated. _Sleeping with Loke._ The mere thought of spending a night with the man that cause her heart to beat abnormally fast, Lucy thought that she's going to have difficult to sleep; it'll be a very long night for her. Lucy sigh, feeling the apprehension and excitement battling inside her chest.

**XxxXXxxX**

Thirty minutes after, lying on the bed while staring at the ceiling, Lucy can't help but flinched when she heard the connecting door creaked opened and her room filled with Loke's scent. Feeling a bit self conscious, Lucy shifted her body and lie on her side facing her back at Loke when the man stand beside the bed. When she felt the bed sagged because of Loke's weight, Lucy silently scolded her heart for beating erratically. She chewed her lower lip when she felt Loke lay on the next to her, she had her back still facing Loke.

"Why so tensed?" Loke teased and wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and pulled the blonde heiress against his broad chest.

"I'm not." She said defensively. "I'm just not used of sleeping with somebody."

"Hmm~" Loke mumbled still burying his face against Lucy's golden lock. Lucy's body started to relax and listened to Loke's soft breathing.

"Loke?" Lucy called out but did not get an answer from her husband. She carefully peered over her shoulders and smile realizing that Loke's already peacefully sleeping. _Well, talk about fast sleeper._ Lucy said to herself. She carefully turn her body towards Loke, she froze when Loke stir but did not wake up. Lucy sigh of relief and is now facing Loke, he still had his arm wrap around her waist.

Lucy smile while watching Loke's sleeping face. His lips were parted a little and she can feel the warm breathing hitting her face. Lucy move closer to Loke, and pressed her ear against his chest; the blond heiress listened to the rhythm of Loke's heart and slowly she closed her eyes.

**XxxXXxxX**

Loke opened his eyes, slightly disoriented about his surroundings, he turn around until his eyes laid down at the sleeping blonde heiress next to him. He smiled. Lucy's back was facing him, she's using his one arm as a pillow (he ignored the cramp feeling coming from his arm, the one Lucy using as a pillow) and his other arm was wrap around Lucy's slender waist.

Lucy stirred when she felt somebody kissing her shoulder. "Hmm..." she mumbled.

"Good morning." A familiar alluring male voice whispered on her ear. Lucy, with one eye opened, crane her neck and saw Loke's face hovering at her. She blinked her eyes at first trying to find reason as to why her husband is here inside her room and then she remembered what happened last night. Lucy blushed but manage to nodded at him.

"Morning." She greeted back. Loke mover his face towards her face and captured her lips with his. Lucy let her husband kiss her.

"I was thinking, do you want to come with me to the farm?" he asked after he pulled his face away from her.

Lucy tilted her head to her side, pondering at Loke's question and then she nodded afterwards. "Sure, it's getting pretty boring with just me here inside the villa." She said while pushing her back from the bed, Loke sit up as well and smile at her.

"Great." He said ad kiss her on the lips. This is starting to become his habit, not that Lucy minded. "Let's have breakfast first. I'm starving."

Lucy nodded and crawled off the bed. Before leaving the room, Loke pulled Lucy and kiss her passionately again. With a blush, Lucy kiss Loke back. Reluctantly, Loke pulled himself away from Lucy and wink before leaving towards his own room to take a bath.

With a wide smile, Lucy went straight towards the bathroom. Feeling like a teen age girl in love for the first time, Lucy hum (something she was not used doing before) a song while she prepares for a bath. _This is going to be a great day._ Perhaps...

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** I'm pumped up with the reviews so here's a fast update... hopefully it's good though, wat'cha think? For the later chapter, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate Karen Lilica, so to those fan of Kare please don't hate me! T.T

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	10. Sweet Revenge

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Everyone noticed the changes of Loke and Lucy's relationship. Before both of them was very quiet in between meals but now both of them was eager to exchange topic with each other. Loke was attentively listening to his wife, so is Lucy. Before they never even have a slight contact but now Loke was so sweet and gentle towards Lucy, caressing her hand, stealing a quick kiss from the cheek or from the lips. Before the blonde heiress never even smile in front of them especially when Loke's around but now her lips were adorned with wide smile.

Polyursica was surprised but nevertheless pleased how good the relationship between the two. She's glad that they're both slowly opening each other's heart. She left the couple with Loke spoon feeding Lucy with the dessert. Even though she's deeply blushing, Lucy took the food Loke offering to him. Cheesy or even corny, she doesn't care as long as she's happy.

**XxxXXxxX**

After the breakfast, Loke and Lucy went to the barn house. He tour his wife around with Lucy's arms hook at Loke's arm. And then after that Loke tour Lucy around his land where different kind of seasonal crops were planted. Since it's still summer, there are different kinds of summer crops planted on each field likes pineapples, apples, tomatos, carrots and others.

Lucy was fascinated at the different crops and how large Loke's farm is. "Wow, Loke, I didn't know your farm is this big." She said after kneeling down in front of the cherry fruit.

Loke smiled and knee down next to hs wife, he pick a fresh cherry fruit and offered it to Lucy which the latter gladly accepted and eat. "Well, it's actually my dream to own a farm land. When I inherited the land from my grandparents, the land was only half of the current land's size."

"And you you double the size afterwards? That's… great…" Lucy softly said.

Loke smile and bend towards Lucy. Their noses nearly touching each other. "Thanks for the compliment."

Lucy smiled widely. "You're very much welcome." And then they kiss.

Loke's kiss started to become demanding when they heard footsteps. "Loke?" a voice called out. They automatically broke apart and turn their heads towards Loke's left side. Lucy's face turned sour recognizing the green haired girl that was currently approaching them.

Lucy wrap her arms around Loke's arm while she watched Karen walking towards them. The blonde heiress smirked triumphly when she saw Karen's eyes narrowed slightly seeing her arms affectionately wrapped around Loke's.

"Good morning, Karen." Loke greeted oblivious at the exchange of glare between the two ladies. "You're early today. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Lucy scowled when Loke kiss Karen's cheek in friendly manner but Karen's obviously giving malice about Loke's simple kiss. _Yeah, what are you doing here? You're obviously disturbing our precious time._ Lucy inwardly complained still glaring at Karen.

"I was actually looking for you." Karen said with her flirtatious tone.

_The nerve! She's flirting with _my _husband right in front of me! I so wanted to slap you!_ Lucy screamed mentally.

"Why?" the oh so oblivious Loke asked.

"Mom and Dad just came back from West Kingdom. They wanted to talk to you about something." Karen answered sweetly. Lucy seriously wanted to throw up at Karen's oh so sweet tone.

Lucy automatically flashed a sweet smile at Loke when the latter turn his eyes at her. "Do you mind if we go to Karen's house, Lucy? It might be important." Loke softly asked tapping Lucy's nose.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, sure. It'll be pleasure to meet Karen's parents as your _wife_." Lucy said the last word mockingly eyeing Karen with playful look. Loke, still not aware at the cold was between the two, smile and gave Lucy a quick kiss on the lips which did not go passed unnoticed by Karen. Lucy inwardly celebrated when Karen pout. _Hah! Take that!_

"Well then, let's go?" Loke ushered the two ladies towards his pick up car.

**XxxXXxxX**

"Your wife is really pretty, Loke-kun." Mr. Lilica, fifty eight years old bald man with huge tummy, said. Loke affectionately nuzzled his nose against Lucy temple and smile at the old man.

"She sure is. I'm indeed blessed to have such a beautiful wife." Loke said. Lucy smile and gently swatted Loke's arm.

"Stop that, you're making me blush." Lucy said with a red tinge dusted her cheeks. She was the only one who caught Karen rolling her eyes in irritation, Lucy secretly smile looking satisfied at how annoyed Karen is right now. The green haired girl was sitting in across Lucy on the long dining table. Mr. Lilica was sitting on the center, while the kind looking (it's hard to believe she's Karen's mother) Mrs. Lilica was sitting on the right while Loke was on the left. Of course Lucy was sitting next to her husband, that irritate Karen more.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Mrs. Lilica cooed. Lucy smiled widely, ignoring Karen's set of rolling eyes again.

After the lunch, Loke and Mr. Lilica were having a talk about new kind of fertilizer and vitamins for chickens. Apparently, the Lilica's business was supply for agricultural business. They're selling vitamins for animals, fetilizers, seed, and different kind of materials necessarry for a farmer.

Mrs. Lilica and Lucy were exchanging topics from make-up to jewelries and to different places from West Kingdom, Karen was just quietly listening at Lucy and Mrs. Lilica's conversation and from time to time joining the two ladies but the entire time she's busy batting her eyelashes at Loke. Lucy secretly arched an eyebrow at Karen's obvious way of flirting. _Doesn't she have any self respect? She's flirting with my husband right in front of me and her parents. Argh! The nerve!_

"How about it?" Loke asked her. Disoriented, Lucy blinked her eyes and gave her husband a baffled expression.

"What?"

Loke frowned. "I just invited Mr and Mrs. Lilica to have some dinner with us tomorrow. How about it?" Loke repeated his words.

"Erhm… yeah sure." Lucy nodded.

"Can you cook for them, Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Does she even know how to peel an onion Loke?" Karen asked and Lucy did not miss the sarcasm on Karen's tone which cause for the blonde girl to arched an eyebrow. Karen was mocking her culinary expertise! The three were oblivious at the hostility between the two ladies and waited for Lucy's answer.

"Sure." Lucy said, Karen was surprised at her answer. She might not be expecting that the certain Lucy Heartfillia know how to cook or even lift a knife thinking that's practically spoiled princess in their estate. Karen thought wrong though. When Lucy turned fifteen, Layla forced her daughter to learn how to cook, something necesarry when Lucy get married, cooking fascinated Lucy so the blonde girl took up Culinary course in Italy. Lucy might not be _that_ expert but according to her friends, her cooking can rival to the Professional cooks. Lucy mockingly smirk at Karen.

Loke smile and nodded, he dragged his eyes back to Mr. Lilica. "So see you tomorrow evening, okay?" he said. He pulled Lucy's chair gallantly and offered an arm at his wife, Lucy took Loke's arm. The Lilica couple ushered the Loke and Lucy towards the main door, Karen went straight upstairs after kissing Loke's cheek and muttered a good bye to Lucy. They both said their good bye to the Lilica couple and entered the pick up car.

"So, should I look forward for tomorrow night's meal?" Loke teased giving Lucy a side-along glance.

Lucy giggled. "Hmm~ let's see about it." She teased back and kissed Loke on the cheek. Loke was grinning ear to ear, practically happy that their relationship was running smoothly. He's glad that Lucy's opening her heart to him, she probably forgot about _the _Golden Rule, not that he's complaining though. He hope this would last forever, or so that was he thought…

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Wow, three update this month? Hah! I feel so proud to myself and happy for all the feedback that I received. Really guys thanks for reviewing and always looking forward to TwotW's chapter. I'm so happy! Yeah well, it's already 12 AM, I need my beauty sleep so pardon me if the story is a bit crappy and short, I'll edit it tomorrow or better yet later!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	11. Lucy Vs Karen

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

"Smells good." Loke said with a bid smile, he was standing on the door way of the kitchen, watching his blonde wife moving around the kitchen preparing the foods for today's lunch. He specifically requested Lucy to cook lunch today and they're going to share the food with the Lilica family.

He heard from Natsu, Lucy's male best friend that his wife knew how to cook, but still Loke can't be to be amazed how 'expert' his wife in terms of culinary. Turns out that Lucy's late mother, Layla Heartfillia, taught Lucy how to cook and Lucy herself enrolled in prestigious Culinary School to enhanced her cooking skills. Feeling proud for his wife, Loke's smile widened as his wife winked at him waving the spatula on her hand.

"Of course but I assure you that not only the smell is but also taste." She said playfully and stick out her tongue, something she never do besides Levy. She really did softened when Loke's around.

Loke chuckled and walked towards his wife, who was tasting a teaspoon of the spoon she cooked. "So what's for the lunch, Chef Lucy?" he asked but Lucy just smiled and offered him a teaspoon of the soup she cooked.

"Have a taste of my Bagna càuda soup." She said pushing the teaspoon to Loke.

Loke taste the soup and afterwards wrinkled his nose, Lucy arched an eyebrow. "What? Not good?" she asked sounding disappointed. Loke faked a sad sigh and shook his head. Lucy dropped her shoulder and pout at Loke. "Figures." She mumbled and sigh and turned her back at her husband.

Loke chuckled silently and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist. "Just kidding, it tastes great." He whispered at Lucy's ears. Lucy pout childishly and glanced over her shoulder.

"That's not funny, I was really disappointed, this soup is my specialty just so you know." She said sticking out her lower lip afterwards. Loke chuckled and inhaled the smell of Lucy's lavender shampoo.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you." He whispered while nuzzling his face against Lucy's golden locks.

Lucy feeling a bit ticklish, giggled. "I won't forgive you." She said while allowing Loke kissed her neck towards her shoulder.

"Hmm... what should I do for you to forgive me?" he said alluringly while nibbling Lucy's neck.

The blond heiress bite her lower lips preventing a soft moan from escaping her throat. "Loke, stop it. Someone might see us." She said while trying not to get carried away from Loke's kiss and caress.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you two but the Mr & Mrs Lilica as well as their daughter Karen Lilica have arrived." Polyurisica suddenly said from their back, startling the blonde heiress. Loke pout and glance over his shoulder.

"You don't have a good timing Nana Polyursica." Loke childishly said earning a soft chuckle from the old lady. Lucy, on the other hand, bite her lower lip guiltily and started to scoop the soup over the bowl. The old lady went back to the living room to assist their newly arrived guest living the couple.

"Now where were we?" Loke whispered. Lucy giggled and suddenly handed the bowl to Loke.

"Make yourself useful and get this soup to the dinning room, please." she said. Loke playfully pursed his lips faking his disappointed expression.

"Stingy." He mumbled looking like a child in tantrum. Lucy giggled again and shook her head. "What did you make anyway? He asked curiously at the food on the casserole on Lucy's hand. The blonde heiress smile proudly before opening the rectangular casserole. An elaborate salad of sea food and vegetables with a sauce dressed all over the delicious food was inside the casserole. The rich smell of the food on Lucy's hand amazed the handsome farmer.

"Wow, what kind of food is that?"

Lucy lifted her chin looking proud at her cooking. "This is one of my pride food. Cappon Magro. I learned this in West Kingdom and traditionally they prepared this kind of food only during Christmas but I wanted you guys to have a taste of one of my best creation."

"Ehh~" Loke was amazed but then he furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the lobster on the casserole. "Is that a lobster?" he asked but his tone was mixed with concern that Lucy was unaware.

Lucy nodded and smile. "Yep! I love the taste of lobster that's why this is my—ehh... what's wrong?" Lucy asked no that she noticed the concern expression on his handsome face.

"Well... There's a lobster on the food..."

"So? Don't you like eating lobster?"

"No, no, not me... actually it's Karen." Lucy arched an eyebrow. "She doesn't like eating any kind of sea food especially lobster. She's a bit picky on food and—,"

"She doesn't like the food that I prepared, is that it?" Lucy finished Loke's sentence with bored expression. Lucy sighed disappointingly and placed the casserole on the tiled island counter.

"Lucy—,"

Loke's words were cut off when Lucy lifted her hand at him, she sigh at first before turning her face and gave her husband a forced smile. "Don't worry. Bring that soup to the dinning room before it gets cold, I'll try to prepare another food. I'll be there in the jiffy." She said and turned her back at Loke and pretend to look for ingredients to cook again.

Loke cast a guilty looked at his wife before turning his back and walked towards the door. But before he disappeared he quickly and quietly grabbed the casserole on the counter.

Second after Loke disapper, Lucy tsk and lightly glared at the door where Loke just went off. "Why is he so worried about that Karen? So what if she's picky on foods, she just have to pretend that she likes the food right? Haish!" Lucy stomped her left foot on the tiled floor irritably. "Okay, Lucy calm down. It's alright, you cooked another food besides the— ehh...?" Lucy looked around the tiled island counter but the casserole with the Cappon Magro cuisine is nowhere to be found.

She was unware of the old lady entering the kitchen. "Lucy, are you done preparing? Loke and the guests are all waiting for you." Polyursica asked.

"Ehh...? Uhh, y-yes, I'll be right there." She said and gathered the caserole with pasta food inside.

**XxxXXxxX**

Loke automatically stand up when he saw his wife entering the dinning room with a casserole on her hand, he kissed her on her cheek and took the casserole from her while gallantly guiding his blonde wife towards the table were the Lilicas are waiting for her. Lucy flashed a soft smile to Mr and Mrs Lilica, she even kissed the female Lilica's cheek and shook Mr Lilica's hand gently, and when her brown orbs saw the sour expression on Karen's face, Lucy flashed a fake smile at her.

"Hi." Lucy greeted and tried to hide the sarcasm on her tone as much as possible, which was effective since the Lilica couple and Loke was unaware of the hostility between the two ladies.

Loke pulled the chair for Lucy which his wife answered with a soft smile as a sign of gratitude, Lucy can feel the hot stare from Karen but she choose to ignore it.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Lucy said mainly to the Lilica couple. "I was preparing another cuisine since my husband—," Lucy caress Loke's hand. "Was kind enough to mention that Miss Karen hates lobster." She said and glancing at the fuming Karen. "I hope you like the carbonara that I've cooked." Lucy said with sweet smile but lies beneath that was a mocking expression that only Karen saw.

Karen smile sardonically. "It looks delicious." She said.

Lucy smiled back. "I assure you that it also taste delicious." She said and glance at her husband and the couple. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Later after the meal, Loke and Lucy along with the Lilicas were all gathered inside the living room and the maids served them camomile tea.

"I know I've said this before but Loke dear, you really are lucky to have Lucy as your wife, why besides her beauty she's an impressive cook as well. I think I gain pound because I can't seemed to stop eating the food she prepared. It was all taste delicious." Mr Lilica said to the grinning Loke, the latter was holding his wife's hands.

Lucy chuckled softly and shyly. "You flatter me too much but than you, I'm really glad that you like the food that I prepared. Please feel free to join us another time again." She said ignoring the sharp glare she's receiving from Karen.

Mr Lilica chuckled and nodded. "I'm not having a second thought of eating your foods Lucy. My wife and I really enjoyed the foods you made, it was like eating in a first class restaurant."

Lucy chuckled behind her hand. "Oh stop it, you're making me blush."

Karen rolled her eyes. Lucy secretly smirked.

"So beside being a good wife and great cook what else do you do?" Mrs Lilica asked.

"She owned the Empire Hotel, dad." Karen answered before Lucy could say anything, their eyes fall down at Karen before the Lilica couple turned their orbs at Lucy, looking lightly taken aback at Karen's answer.

"Empire Hotel... as in _the_ prestigious Empire Hotel and Resort?" Mr Lilica asked looking impressive.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. My mother, Layla Heartfillia, _owned_ the Empire." She said giving a quick cold glare at Karen before flashing a smile at the still awe-struck couple.

"She's very _rich_." Karen commented and was not bothered hiding the sharpness of her tone. Karen was obviously trying to say that Loke married her solely because of her money. In a way, Karen has a point but Lucy can't helped but get irritated hearing that fact from Karen.

Lucy just smile. "Empire is a corporation, I'm not the only one who owned the resort." Lucy formally said.

"But still, you're the major stock holder, right? Loke is really lucky to have you." Mr Lilica said sincerely.

Karen smirked earning a small glare from Lucy and then the blonde lady caressed Loke's arm. "My husband is a very proud man, Mr Lilica, he doesn't want me even one silver from my savings. It's so romantic to know that I'm being provided by my husband on his own."

Loke bemusedly smile watching his wife snuggling her head against his shoulder, he was not able to stop himself from kissing Lucy's on the lips earning a soft coo from the Lilica couple and a hissed of disapproval from Karen. Inwardly Lucy was celebrating on how pissed Karen is now. Lucy wanted to stick out her tongue at the green haired lady who was fuming terribly in between her parents.

Even though Karen was so adamant and so obvious of her flirtatious smile towards Loke, Lucy was glad that her husband seemed not affected by all these. Loke was still focused on the Lilica couple and to his wife much to Karen's dismay. Half an hour later, Karen cleared her throat and smile.

"Excuse me but I badly want to use the powder room." She said and glanced at Lucy. "Lucy-san, ca you show me the way please?"

Lucy wanted to arched an eyebrow but manner kicks in so she nodded ad smile. "Sure, this way please." She said after pecking a quick kiss on Loke's lips and excused herself to Karen's parents.

On the way to the Loke's small office room, Lucy opened the wash room for Karen. "Douzo." Lucy politely said to Karen but to the blonde's surprised Karen occupied Loke's high back leather swivel chair.

"I really don't want to use the wash room, I honestly want us to be alone. I wanted to clear things with you, Heartfillia." Karen harshly said with her sharp glare.

Lucky, unyielding at Karen's glare, arched an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. "Well then, speak up." Lucy said with her unfriendly and cold tone.

"I really can't come up with great excuse as to why Loke married you, to be honest Heartfillia, you're not Loke's type. A typical spoiled heiress and so it's really hard to imagine why on earth Loke married you."

"Loke and I are both private persons, it's not our thing to just blurted out to _someone_ else about our plans." Lucy calmly said.

"Loke was never a private person especially when it comes to his decision, he's either telling his plans to Hibiki, to Nana Polyursica or to _me_. We were close, Heartfillia, _very _close. I know Nana has told you before that both our parents were once agreed to marry me to Loke. I know Loke has his reason as to why he married you and probably that's because of your _money_."

Lucy's body tensed and was having a hard time hiding the irritation on her beautiful face. "What are you trying to tell me, Lilica?" Lucy sarcastically asked.

Karen smirked at her before standing up and leaning on Loke's mahogany study table. "Loke needed money before this stupid marriage, he needed it to repurchase the four hectares of the land that was loaned to my parents. Daddy said that he's willing to give the loaned four hectares of land to Loke in _our_ wedding as a gift. But as you've said before, Loke's a proud man, he said he's going to buy back the land with his own money."

"The day when he received a call from the manager of the bank I knew something was wrong, Loke was furious that his loan request was cancel and then he return with you as his wife. It was only then I deduced that you're the reason behind the cancellation of Loke's loan but he was adamant of saying that your marriage has nothing to do with all this."

"You maybe rich, Heartfillia, but let me assure you that I'm going to take Loke back from you. He's been mine all along and not even your money can hide that fact."

Lucy was inwardly boiling with anger with Karen's speech but she was still able to maintain her calm demeanor. "I've never seen someone as cheap as you, Lilica. Seducing someone else's husband, but then let me assure you that as long as I am Loke's wife, I will _never_ allowed you and your shameless way to flirt with my husband. I was just holding in my patience as much as I can out of courtesy because of your parents and Loke but once I saw you batted you goddamn eyes to my husband again." Lucy sharply glared at Karen. "I will not hesitate to throw you out of my house!" She threatened.

"Lucy!"

Lucy gasped and spin around at the door, she was momentarily surprised that Loke was giving her a disapprovingly gaze. Lucy bite her lower lip, it seemed that Loke heard her threatening Karen, Lucy silently chastised herself from losing her cool. She should have not take Karen's words seriously.

She was about to open her lips when Karen let out a fake sob and run towards her husband looking like a fake damsel in distress being bullied by her wicked step mother. Lucy silently 'tsked' and glared at Karen.

"I was just talking to her and then she... I'm so sorry, Loke." Karen said with perfectly sobering expression, Loke amazingly bought Karen's fake sobbing face earning a scoff from Lucy.

_I will give you a goddamn Best Actress Award! _Lucy inwardly said, mildly astonished at Karen's convincing act.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be saying sorry Karen." Loke soothingly said wiping off Karen's fake tears, Lucy snorted again and jealousy hit her chest while her husband was tending Karen's tears. "Your parents are waiting for you back in the living room. You go first. Lucy and I have to talk."

Karen nodded obediently at Loke and secretly smirked at Lucy before leaving the couple inside the study room. Lucy growled at Karen that did not go passed unnoticed by Loke.

"You have no right to threaten, Karen like that Lucy." Loke said, obviously trying to keep his calm. Lucy snorted again.

"Don't try to defend that bitch to me, Loke."

Loke's eye sharpened and for a moment, fear crossed Lucy chest but she decided not to entertain any kind of emotions right now. She was too angry to feared Loke's glare.

"Don't you dare call Karen like that." Loke said with cold tone, it has been too long since Loke used his cold tone on her. "What will Mr and Mrs Lilica will say if ever they heard you threatening their daughter? They've been nice and polite to you all this time! You could have at least treated Karen with little respect."

Lucy chuckled without humor. "Well I'm pretty sure they're going to disapprove at their nice and kind daughter when they heard what that bitch said to me!"

Loke harshly grabbed Lucy's arm while glaring down at her. "Do not call her that." He said coldly.

"Let me go." Lucy trying to pry her arm from the iron grip of Loke. "Let go! You're hurting me!" Lucy exclaimed punching Loke through his chest.

By her cry, Loke snapped out of his furious state and slowly let Lucy's arm go. As if he carried a contagious disease, Lucy automatically took three step away from Loke, she was rubbing her reddened arm, guilt hit Loke and was about to caress Lucy's arm when she glared and took another step away from him, hurt crossed Loke's handsome face.

"Don't come any closer. Don't you dare touch me." Lucy threatened, tears over looking her brown eyes. "I can't believe you're willing to hurt me just because I was rude to your _precious_ friend." Lucy scoffed and harshly wipe off the single tear that fall from her eye. Lucy run a hand through her golden hair messing her loose pony tail.

"I wanna be alone, Loke." She said after the short silence.

"Lucy—,"

"I don't want to plead and I don't want to make a scene. Just go and disappear." She said and harshly throw herself down at the three seat leather sofa in front of the mahogany desk, Lucy was massaging her temple but secretly wiping off the tears from her cheek.

Loke was momentarily staring at her before silently left the room. Lucy flinched when Loke slammed the door, she glared at the closed door before allowing dozens of tears to fall down from her eyes. A small sob turned into couple of more sob before she cupped her face and allowed herself to cry, one thing she had been doing since she marry Loke Celeste.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**SPOILER ALERT! PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR SKIP TO PART TWO! Sabrina's Musing Corner Part One:** Sabrina wonders what Lucy looks like seven years later? Sabrina hope she has a very long hair now (Just like Nami of OnePiece) she'll definitely look sme~~xy! Tehee~ and Gray...? hmm *.drool* anyways Sabrina is happy to see her Hibiki again! After a very long time! He's one of my crush tehee~ a~~nd Sabrina is excited to see the rest of the gang, how much they mature and all, anyways they're all young adult now right? (In early twenties, if Sabrina did her math correct) Huwa~~ah who's with Sab-chan to hunt Hiro-sama? Hohoho Just kidding!

**Sabrina's Musing Corner Part Two: **Sab has two bad news... First is that **The Will of the Wind** will come to it's end (NOT NOW!) only three or four chapters till the end. Second is that Sab's other FT fiction (FTA) will be in slow update, Sab is blaming with her busy schedule and writer's block but trust her when she said that she will not abandoned the story, just slow in update that's all.

**XxxXXxxX**

**Japanese Translation: **Douzo - If you please.

****XxxXXxxX****

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	12. Match Maker

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary:**Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:**Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

"Good morning." Someone alluringly whispered into her ears that made her woke up. Lucy moaned, she was lying on her chest; her face facing the right when someone whispered a simple greeting.

"Five more minutes." Lucy muffled when she shifted her face to her left when the light entering inside her room coming from the glass door of the adjacent balcony. She distinctly remembered pulling the curtain down so that she won't be rudely awake by the light but someone (and she guessed it was Loke) obviously shoved the curtain.

Lucy heard someone chuckled and a familiar masculine scent hit her nostril. "Come on, it's almost ten, Lucy, wake up." Loke bemusedly said bending forward to his wife.

"Hmm…" Lucy muffled trying to go back to sleep but she was slightly distracted by Loke's masculine scent and his lips softly touching her shoulder.

"Lucy, wake up, before I _do_ something to you." Loke whispered again, there was a hint of restraint (to whatever the reason he was trying to restrain himself from, Lucy has no idea) but still continued to shower her shoulder small kisses.

A tug of smile appeared on Lucy's lips, savoring herself from Loke's kissed, when a certain green haired lady with devilish smirked appeared on her mind, Lucy jolted up and pout. She ignored her bed hair and glanced at Loke who was blinking his eyes at him looking confused and obviously startled.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked.

Lucy gave her husband a sullen look before crawling off the bed to the other side. "Nothing." Lucy answered but the event from last night was paying inside Lucy's head and it did not improve the heiress' sour mood. Lucy went straight to the bathroom ignoring her husband.

Loke sighed and shook his head before standing on his feet and walking towards the door, leaving his wife. It's better to leave his wife be or suffer the worst consequences, obviously Lucy remembered the event with Karen and their argument last night, that explains the foul mood of his wife.

**XxxXXxxX**

The breakfast between the couple was a quiet and awkward one; it was like the first month of Lucy's stay in Loke's place. Cold. Ignoring each other's presence (or more like Lucy ignoring Loke). Polyursica was curious and concerned about the uncivil atmosphere between Loke and Lucy but kept her silence, she had her faith that Loke will surely made up whatever the misunderstanding between them, and she was sure that the used-to-be-little boy who she taken care truly love and care about the blonde lady.

Fortunately, Polyursica was a wonderful old lady. She told the housekeeper, firsthand, to ignore the hostility between the couple.

One maid was pouring an orange juice into Lucy's glass. The blonde heiress murmured a 'thank you'; the maid bowed down and went straight back to the kitchen, leaving the awkward silence in the dining room.

Loke glanced at his wife, Lucy was trying her best to ignore his presence and concentrated on the food on her plate, Loke let out an inaudible sigh before clearing his throat trying to earn his wife's attention. Lucy, as an educated lady, glanced coldly at Loke.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going to buy you a dress for tomorrow night's event." Loke said.

Lucy creased her eyebrows. "Why?"

"We're invited by Mr. and Mrs. Lilica; tomorrow is their wedding anniversary. They celebrate their anniversary by having a small party." Loke explained.

Lucy arched an eyebrow she was about to refused but Loke for sure will forced her to come with him. Even if she lied about having a headache, Loke will obviously not going to believe him. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She nodded her head at Loke to avoid further unwanted argument.

**XxxXXxxX**

The Celeste couple arrived at the Lilica estate, the latter's home was big and very modern. There are couples of visitor in the foyer, some had a glass of wine while the others are having and idle chat with each other.

Loke greeted some of the visitors politely and introduced her to them afterwards. Out of good manner, Lucy smiled and greeted back the visitors as well. She smiled. Some of them were shocked to know that Loke's already married. Most of the men that Loke had introduced to her admiringly eyed her, which did not missed Loke's attention so he immediately pulled her away from them. But her sweet smile turned upside down when she saw Karen, wearing a green blue floral chiffon dress with shirring details on the chest part, the length of the dress was not reaching Karen's knee.

"Finally, I thought you're not going to make it." She said sweetly and mainly to Loke whom she kissed on the cheek for greeting. Karen mockingly eyed Lucy. "Hi, Lucy-san." She greeted sourly.

Lucy, who was not in the mood to play along Karen's game, simply nodded and pulled her arm from Loke's grip.

Mr. and Mrs. Lilica approached them, Lucy handed them her gift and started a small chat when the blonde lady noticed the Karen pulled Loke away, towards a couple of men and women in one table, probably Loke and Karen's friends. When the Lilica couple excused themselves to greet the newly arrived guests, Lucy was standing left alone with her chest boiling in anger while she watched Karen and Loke chatted with their friends.

"Hey there gorgeous." A familiar voice said, a smile automatically formed on Lucy's lips and turned to see Hibiki standing feet away from her. He was wearing a pink polo underneath the opened black blazer partnered with black pants and black shoes. He was holding a glass of red wine on his left hand. _He looks handsome on those clothes._ Lucy commented inwardly.

"Hi." Lucy greeted back and kissed Hibiki on the cheek.

"Why is a beautiful lady such as you standing alone here?" Hibiki joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes annoyed and glance at Loke and Karen on the dance floor. Hibiki furrowed and followed Lucy's eyes and saw the two, his eyes automatically sharpened.

"What the hell does he think he's doing? Dancing with other girl and leaving his wife like that?" Hibiki spat while glaring at Loke. "I really want to pulled him from there and give him the peace of my mind." Hibiki was about to step when Lucy grabbed his arm.

"No, don't make a scene. I don't want to ruin Mr. and Mrs. Lilica's party." Lucy bitterly said and pulled Hibiki to the nearest empty table.

Silence lingered between Hibiki and Lucy, when Hibiki cleared his throat earning Lucy's attention. "Would you like me to grab you some food or drink?"

Lucy gave Hibiki a small smile. "Red wine please." She said.

Hibiki smiled back and nodded. "I'll be right back." He said, squeezing Lucy's hand before walking towards the buffet table.

When Hibiki returned, he was holding a two glass of red wine behind him was a hired waiter with two plates of food. Hibiki uttered a 'thank you' to the waiter and placed on of the plate in front to Lucy.

"Thanks." Lucy said and started to twirl her fork on the spaghetti on the plate. "Don't you have a girl friend or a date for tonight, Hibiki?" Lucy asked after a moment of silence, Hibiki frowned at Lucy. The blonde heiress noticed the envious glance she was receiving from the ladies inside the foyer. Lucy chuckled. "I can feel those ladies' glaring at me." Lucy gestured her head at the table wherein four ladies were glancing at Hibiki and enviously glaring at her. "You know if glares can kill I'm probably dead by now."

Hibiki glanced at the table with four ladies and winked at them. Lucy chuckled when she heard them squeal in delight and rolled her brown eyes at Hibiki.

Hibiki smirked in triumph. "Nope, I don't have a girl friend; I'd rather stay here with you than have an idle chat with those girls." Hibiki leaned over to Lucy and whispered. "They bored me to death." He jokingly added. Lucy chuckled again and shook her head. "And oh, I came here with Aries-chan but she went straight to the kitchen. Aries-chan doesn't like gatherings like this, she's too shy."

Lucy titled her head, thoughtfully.

"_So who was it that you wanted knocked out of your charm?"_

"_Hibikikun…" Aries mumbled undertone._

_Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"_

_Aries swallowed nervously as if she's about to say the most taboo words, still with her red face. "H-H-Hibiki-kun…"_

And as if a cue, Lucy caught up a glimpse of the shy pink haired girl exiting the foyer and then Lucy mischievously giggled.

"Why don't you ask Aries-chan for a dance?" Lucy said trying to sound casual. "I'm sure she wanted to waltz with you, Hibiki-_kun_." She said playfully, emphasizing the honorifics that Aries used to call Hibiki.

Hibiki was at first lost, furrowing his eyebrows at the playful Lucy but then slowly catching up with the blonde heiress, Hibiki chuckled and shook his head. "Oi, oi, don't go playing match-maker now." He said planting his back on the back rest.

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Why not? Aries-chan is kind and sweet girl. She's also pretty. Don't you like her?"

Hibiki shook his head again. "I like her but I don't like her that way."

"Why not?"

Hibiki sips from his glass. "We're just too opposites and I only like her as a sister, I don't want to hurt her if things don't work out if I do pursue her."

"Why don't you just give it a go before concluding something? You may never know you'll fall for her shy charms, right?" Lucy said and winked.

Hibiki chuckled and glanced at the door where it leads to the Lilica's kitchen. Lucy, guessing Hibiki's though, nudged the young man's man with her index finger. Hibiki looked at her; Lucy motioned her head to the door.

They both stared at each other first before Hibiki let out a faint sigh and smiled. "Fine." He said and hesitantly pushed himself from the chair.

Lucy smiled in triumph and watched Hibiki's retreating back. Who knows maybe something might develop between those two. Lucy giddily smiled temporarily forgetting her annoyance to Karen, unaware from the heated glare she's receiving from her husband.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: ***wearing a bullet-proof vest, helmet, googles, and anything safety devices* I'm sorry for the lateness! It has been what... a month? Anyways, is Hibiki a little bit obvious here? Sorry for the wrong grammars and tenses... I don't really have a time to edit this chapter cause I'm terribly late! Tehee~

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	13. At The Brink of Separation

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

"Why the long face?" a voice asked that made Lucy creased her beautiful face. She did not bother to look while Loke occupied the chair that was once Hibiki used, she tried her best to keep her caramel eyes straight to the red wine on her hand.

"Is it because my dear cousin left you alone?" Loke sourly continued as if he was not being ignored by his wife. Lucy, who did not missed the sarcasm on Loke's tone, arched an eyebrow and glance at his way.

"Oh, so you do remember my presence huh?" Lucy sarcastically answered back with a fake surprised on her face; she then rolled her eyes and dragged them back to her red wine.

"What's wrong with you?"

Lucy scoffed and placed the glass on the table, furrowing her eyebrows together before facing her husband. "No, Loke, I should be the one asking you _that_! What's wrong with _you_?" she hissed trying to control the tone of her voice to avoid getting attention from the other guests. The last thing she wanted is to make a scene right in the middle of the kind Lilica couple. Lucy has taken a liking to Mr. and Mrs. Lilica's kindness and she doesn't want to ruin the celebration just because she's jea—iie… she's pissed off with Karen glomping her husband as if she does not existed in the same party.

"If you're going to throw tantrum, Lucy, maybe it's best if we head home." He said, Lucy twitched and her irritation heightened when Loke was making it look like she's a three year old in tantrum.

_Dense! _Lucy mentally screamed but tried not to snort. She's a lady of class, snorting is not a way to express her feeling, so instead she rolled her eyes and tried to calm the turmoil inside her by heaving a deep sigh before turning at Loke again but even before word comes out of her lips Karen appeared next to Loke. Lucy's one eye twitched and glared at Karen but the latter ignored her and patted Loke's shoulder earning his attention.

"Excuse me, Lucy-san, Loke but Dad said he wanted Loke to meet our prospective investors from West Kingdom." She said and linked her thin arms around Loke's left arm, which did not go passed unnoticed by Lucy's chocolate (ehem sharp ehem) eyes.

Lucy wanted to scream that she doesn't want Loke to leave her side and she should keep her sneaky arms off around _her_ husband. She tried to catch Loke's eyes, to send him a silent message that she wanted him to stay and not to go with Karen but she was too late when Karen pulled Loke to his feet and before turning their back to the fuming Lucy, Karen let out a meaningful smirked and tightened her gripped around Loke's arm and walked off.

Lucy clenched her jaw in irritation while watching Loke and Karen's back walking away from her. Tears overlooked her brown eyes but Lucy irritatedly brushed them off before they pour down. She pushed herself from the chair and entered the house, her eyes busy looking for Hibiki. She spotted the young man casually talking with the blushing Aries inside the sitting room, Lucy having a second thought of disturbing the two and in the end decided to leave the room when Hibiki saw her about to turn her back.

"Hey, Lucy." Hibiki called out. Lucy stopped and slowly turned her body back to the two and let out a forced smile. Aries smile and nodded at her. Hibiki excused himself from Aries and approached Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Hibiki asked, noticing the irritation etched on Lucy's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hibiki but can you take me back home?" Lucy said pressing the bridge of her nose to emphasis her excuse. Being a good friend, Hibiki merely nodded and wave a hand at Aries before pulling Lucy out of the sitting room by her arm. "There's Mrs. Lilica, we should say good bye first." Lucy quietly nodded and let Hibiki lead her to the kind older Lilica.

**XxxXXxxX**

Silence ruled between Hibiki and Lucy all the way their ride back to Loke's manor. Lucy had her eyes staring gloomily at the darkness outside the car's window, Hibiki, from time to time glance at the quiet Lucy with worried look.

"What happened, Lucy?" Hibiki started. "Did you have problems with Loke?"

Lucy did not answer first but let out a weary sigh before straightening herself from the passenger's seat. Hibiki patiently waited for her answer. "I think the problem lies on me." _Or more like the problem is my stupid heart for loving Loke like this._ Lucy inwardly admitted to herself this, the fact that she was so denial for the past weeks. _Shit._ Lucy washed her palm over her face and groan. _Oh god, why him of all people, why him Lucy?_ The blonde heiress chastised herself mentally. Yes, why Loke? The very same man who confessed that he had any intention of falling in love with a lady like Lucy. He clearly stated that Lucy was not the girl of his type.

"I don't get it, Lucy, what do you mean the 'problem lies on you'?" Hibiki asked in confusion.

Lucy resurfaced her face from her palm and stared outside the window once more. "Please I don't want to talk about it anymore, at least for now; I'm so confused that I don't want to think about it anymore."

Hibiki went silent but nodded afterwards. "I understand, but if you needed to talk to, I'm always available, okay? Just call me anytime."

Lucy flashed Hibiki a sincere small smile. "Thank you, Hibiki, for everything."

Hibiki just answered her with a small smile before turning his attention back to the road and Lucy dragged her eyes back to the window again.

**XxxXXxxX**

After saying good bye to Hibiki, she went straight to the mini bar inside the sitting room where Loke had his variety of imported alcohol displayed; Lucy did not even bother to open the light, the vivid light coming from the light posts outside the house that was streaming inside the room through the window allowed the blonde heiress to locate the bar without much difficulty.

Lucy just grabbed the glass hanging on the wine glass rack; opened the first bottle of alcohol she found in the shelf and poured the liquid into her goblet, after that she carried the beverage into her lips while walking to the couch and dropped her body into the seat.

Lucy absentmindedly stared at the mahogany center table while silently pondering about her problem. What kind of mess did she just make? If she's just married to someone else maybe she might not be hurting like this. Maybe things would have been simpler then. But no! She let herself fall madly in love to a man who don't have any plan of loving her back.

The Heartfillia heiress felt the warmth of her tears pouring down her cheeks, in irritation, Lucy pulled the glass to her lips and drank the alcohol in single gulp before closing her eyes tightly. She ignored the tears from her cheeks, but chastised that she should have not been crying. She was showing her weakness and she doesn't like it. She cried for Loke before, the time when her husband favored Karen instead of her, Lucy thought she had enough crying all ready. _This is stupid, I should not cry because of that damn Loke and that bitch Karen._ Lucy reprimand herself mentally with eyes still closed.

Absorb by her musing, Lucy flinched when someone snatched the glass of alcohol from her hand. Her eyes met Loke, who was standing near her towering down at her.

"I was watching you all through the time we're in the party." He said and took a seat next to her, eyes still locked with her caramel orbs. "You've taken almost four glasses of red wine back in the party, and you're drowning yourself with brandy."

'_I was watching you all through the time we're in the party' he said._ She wanted to scoffed and retort a sarcastic 'oh really?' at him. How can he when he's too busy spending his time with Karen? But she chooses not to; instead she dragged her face back to the center table.

"Why did you left the party without saying anything to me?" he asked after the short silence.

_How can I when you're busy paying TOO much attention to Karen than to your own wife? _Oh god she sounded like a possessive wife now and she hates it. Lucy, instead of answering Loke, closed her eyelids.

"Lucy…"

"Please, Loke." Lucy begged afterwards. "I'm sorry for leaving the party without saying anything to you; but I'm not feeling well so would you mind leaving me alone for now." She said not even sparing a glance to Loke. She rested her elbow on the arm rest while a hand supported her head.

"You're not a very good liar, Mrs. Celeste." Loke whispered. Lucy did not commented back but instead she flinched when she felt Loke's finger tips feeling the contour of face. From her forehead down to her eyes sliding to her perfectly shaped nose and then it stopped right on her lips. Feeling the goose bump produced by Loke's caress, Lucy unconsciously held in her breathing.

"Why is it that you're making things difficult for me?" he said with his husky voice, Lucy was sure that Loke's face was just millimeters away from her for she can feel Loke's warm breathing hitting her face. Lucy has to swallow slowly to stay in control when familiar attractions rise inside her chest.

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying not to look affected under his touch.

"I have a virgin wife just within my reach and it's taking too much to control my desire to her." Loke started to nuzzle his nose against her cheeks, planting soft kisses from time to time. "Every time I see you I wanted to crush you inside my arms, to melt that ice that you barricade around you, Lucy." Loke continued to nuzzle and kiss her while his hands forced her body to face him. "The night when you fell asleep inside my office and carried you to your room, god, you're sleeping peacefully and innocently that I tried so hard not to start kissing you."

"Loke…"

Loke caught Lucy's brown eyes, intense desire and affection were screaming in Loke's eyes that made her bite her lower lip. "I want to make love to you."

Lucy was not so sure when it all happened but when Loke's lips capture hers, taking her mouth hungrily, passionately. Lucy kissed Loke back while the latter's hand grip her nape pulling her face closer to him, his other hand was busy caressing his golden lock. Lucy, feeling that she's going to melt with the warmth coming from Loke's body and kiss, planted her hands on his broad shoulder while returning all Loke's the hungry kisses. Her husband's kiss floated from her eyes, cheeks and neck before returning to her lips, savoring her taste.

She moaned when Loke pulled his face away from her. Lucy frowned. "Don't stop." She said huskily. Loke smiled softly and kissed her on her lips before collecting her inside her strong arms.

"I won't I just wanted us to be more comfortable." He whispered right through her ears. Lucy, clad with crimson face, buried her face against Loke's neck while he was making way towards the stairs. He was about to climb the stairs when they both heard a honk of a horn outside. Lucy and Loke stared at each other first, confusion is on their eyes.

"Put me down Loke." Lucy said. Loke obediently laid Lucy down. Lucy chuckled when Loke blinked down at her, ignoring the call from the outside. "Go Loke, it might be something important." She said. Loke hesitantly nodded and before leaving he planted a kiss on Lucy's lips. Lucy calmed her erratic heartbeat before slowly following her husband towards the porch.

Loke stopped right in front of the driver's seat of his own car. He was leaning down leveling the car's window and Lucy frowned when a silhouette of someone sitting inside Loke's car. She froze while slowly her eyes widened. Coming from the light from the two light posts near Loke and his car, Lucy recognized Karen, and from the inside of the car, Karen's arms wrapped around Loke's neck. Karen, who was obviously not aware of her presence, nuzzled her face against Loke.

Luc clenched her jaw tightly, the passion and desire she was feeling awhile ago instantly dissolved and changed into hatred, hurt and pain. Lucy turned away in haste when Loke glance at her. She quickly climbed the stairs and slammed the door of her room and instantly locked it.

Lucy painfully sobbed after locking the door. She planted her forehead on the door and cried. SHIT! She was about to give her first time to a man who just wanted was her body, just like the other guy who courted her, and in the end, what the hell is going to happened after she gave herself to him? After this damn fake marriage Loke's going to marry Karen after this and going to forget that she ever existed! Lucy clenched her fists at the mere thought of Loke happily living with Karen, happily creating a family. A painful sob seized her entire body that made Lucy run and throw herself on her bed. She hugged and cried against the pillow when she heard someone twisting the door knob and followed by a slamming of fists on the door.

"Lucy! Open the door!" Loke yelled from the outside of the door. Lucy ignored him and continued to sob. "Open the goddamn door, Lucy!"

_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! _Lucy screamed repeatedly while crying.

"Lucy, please! We need to talk!" he continued.

_Yell there all night for all I care but I will never open that damn door. _Lucy sniffed and buried her face into the pillow, trying to block Loke's voice. Loke was still slamming his fist on the door, when Lucy straightened herself on the bed and sit up. She was hastily brushing off the tears from her eyes and cheeks using her palm when the connecting door harshly opened. Lucy wanted to groan when she forgotten about the connecting door that doesn't have lock on it. Lucy avoided Loke's fierce eyes drilling a hole on her.

"Lucy please listen." He started while walking towards the side of the bed. "Karen was here because she wanted to make sure that you're okay. You left in the middle of the party and she was just worried about you."

Lucy scoffed. _Up until now you don't know anything._

"Lucy please, talk to me." Loke pleaded and tried to grab Lucy's shoulder but Lucy whisk Loke's hand away from her and instead of glaring Lucy looked at Loke with cold and uninterested expression. _Glaring means that I'm affected by all these shit! Besides this is what the Lucy Heartfillia's true expression. Cold. Uninterested. Uncaring._

"Leave me alone Loke." She said with monotone voice and formal expression.

"You can't just ignore what happened between us awhile ago." Loke said with seething teeth.

"Lust, Loke, that's all there is to it. A mere lust." She said with uncaring tone and added a lazy shrug. "Tomorrow extend my gratitude to Karen for making sure that I'm okay. Good night." Lucy turned her back to Loke and laid down the bed after covering herself with the thick comforter. Under the sheet, Lucy allowed the tears that were threatening to fall down awhile ago to freely cascade from her brown eyes.

Loke snorted. "You can't hide from your façade again Lucy, you took it off awhile ago." He said bitterly.

Lucy can feel Loke's stare under the comforter. She can feel him glaring at her but she doesn't care. She doesn't care anymore. But after the, what seemed forever, short silence she felt Loke walking towards her door. She flinched when Loke slammed the door. Heaving a deep sigh, Lucy pulled the comforter off her and stared at the ceiling. She heard the roar of Loke's car engine and a screeching of the wheels.

_That's right, Loke. Go to your damn Karen for all I care! _It felt like someone was squeezing her chest, Lucy rolled over to her chest and buried her face against the pillow and started to cry yet again.

**TBC**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **I know... I know... (what is...?) To all Karen Lilica fans out there, Sabrina doesn't have any intention of making Karen look like a B-I-T-C-H :( so don't hit Sab okay...? Well I'm originally planning of one more chapter until the completion of TwotW but Sab's planning to have an epilogue but she doesn't know what to write on it hahaha! Anyways gambatte Sab, fighting Sab! :) xoxo

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_


	14. Happily Ever After

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy grabbed the cradle of the cordless phone inside her bed room and dialed Hibiki's number. She waited while half of her mind was listening to the ringing from the other line and half was wondering at her unwanted memory from the last night's event. When she went down for break fast this morning, Polyursica told her that Loke still hasn't back since last night, Lucy gave the old lady a cold and nonchalant shrug but deeply she felt a painful clenched over her heart.

Lucy shook her head and tried to concentrate to the the phone when she heard a familiar voice from the other line.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other line.

"Hibiki-kun?"

"Lucy, what's up?"

Silence followed before Lucy answered. "I need your help, please."

There was a pause again, Hibiki was taken aback by Lucy's urgent and pleading voice so with a serious tone he answered. "Okay, I'll be right there."

Lucy brought the phone back to the receiver and started to throw all of her clothes inside her wheeled bag. She did not bothered to neatly fold her clothes, all that she wanted was to get out of this place as soon as possible. With heavy feeling on her chest she closed the zipper and rolled the bag on the wooden floor and walked towards the door.

Six steps near the base of the stairs, Polyurisca exited the kitchen and was surprised when she saw the blonde heiress carrying her baggage. Her thin eyebrows met and stop near the stairs with puzzled expression aimed at Lucy. The blonde lady averted her caramel eyes away from the old lady.

"What's the meaning of these Lucy? Where are you going?" the old lady asked with worried face.

"I don't have time to explain things to you Nana Polyursica, I just need to get out of here immediately." Lucy bitterly answered while she continue her way towards the main door. She stood on the porch where she decided to wait for Hibiki.

"But what will I tell to your husband?" the old lady continue, following Lucy towards the entrance of the manor.

Lucy was silent at first. There are many things she wanted to tell to the old lady but she stop herself so instead she heaved a deep breathe and glanced at the old lady with cold and contained expression.

"Tell him... I'm divorcing him." She said with straight face, Polyursica was obviously shocked at her answer but the old lady wasn't able to utter her astonishment because another voice cut her off.

"What?"

Lucy and Polyursica turned their heads to Hibiki who just got out from his pick up car, he wore the same shocked expression as the old lady. Lucy exasperatedly sigh.

"Please don't ask to many question. I wanted to borrow your car, can you lend it to me? I want to go back to Magnolia today."

Hibiki's frowned deepened. "What divorce are you talking about, Lucy? Did you have a fight with Loke? What's wrong?"

"Hibiki, please, I don't want to talk right now. I'll have someone return your car by tomorrow so don't worry." Lucy answered impatiently.

Hibiki shook his head. "No, that's not it, Lucy. Fine if you don't want to tell me anything but I won't let you drive."

"No, Hibiki. I don't want Loke getting mad at you as well. Just give me the key so I'll be on my way."

Hibiki shook his head, determined. "No, Loke be damn but I won't let his wife drive especially on that condition. You're emotionally upset and I can see that you haven't got enough sleep as well. You'll endanger yourself with your condition. If you want to go home, fine, but I'll drive."

Lucy chuckled bitterly. "Alright, I don't want to argue with you anymore. As long as I'm out of this place." She said and dragged her wheeled bag to the back compartment but Hibiki snatched her bag and was the one who placed the bag on the compartment.

Lucy murmured a 'thanks' at Hibiki before giving the still astonished Polyursica a quick nod and got in inside the car. Hibiki quietly started the engine and drive off, fully aware at the tension emitting from the blonde lady sitting on the passenger seat next to him.

**XxxXXxxX**

Hibiki drop Lucy on the prestigious Empire Hotel. Guards and employees greeted Lucy and help her with her baggage. Hibiki escorted the still silent Lucy up to the top floor. Lucy told the bell boy to leave the bag on the entrance. Standing on the door way, Lucy face Hibiki and softly smile.

"Thanks for driving me off, Hibiki. I'm sorry if I cannot let you in though." She said.

"Nah, it's okay. Here." Hibiki handed a folded paper to Lucy. "That's my apartment address here in Magnolia." Lucy frowned at him. "I sometimes go here in this city and stayed on that apartment. I'd probably stay here for few days so if you wanted company just give me a call or go that address, okay?" He explained.

Lucy tried to smile and nodded. After a minute of silence, Hibiki said his good bye and walked towards the elevator. Lucy, as soon as Hibiki turned his back, gently closed the door. The handsome man glance at the closed door and sigh sadly. He roamed his eyes around the luxurious lobby of the said famous Empire Hotel.

_What a lonely woman you are Lucy, despite all these wealth. _Hibiki whispered to himself and entered the elevator.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy entered the only bedroom of the place and dropped her body into the soft mattress. She felt tired, really tired with all these emotions in her chest. She wanted to cry, she wanted scream, she wanted to threw things out but she choose not to. She's Lucy Heartfillia. She grew up with firm control over her emotions. It'll be a disgrace to stoop that low.

Besides it was her fault as well. She forgot her own rules, especially the golden one and let herself helplessly fallen in love with Loke.

Lucy sighed before pushing herself from the bed. She decided to take a warm bath and then sleep these problems. Tomorrow she's going to tend to her VISA going to West Kingdom, where Levy and her boyfriend and future husband Gajeel, were staying while preparing things for their upcoming wedding. She'll probably stay there for good, she's going to transfer the main office from Magnolia to West Kingdom after settling things, like her divorce arrangement. A pain stung Lucy thinking about the separation but she instantly pushed the thought.

She walked over her closet and grabbed the bath robe and white towel. After one and half hour, she settled herself in front of the red mahogany dresser. Preparing to dry her golden tresses, Lucy pulled the drawer of the dresser only for her to freeze when she saw two rectangular pieces inside the drawer.

Those are the one point five million jewels cheque payment she gave to Loke before going to Hargeon. The first was the half of the payment she gave before their wedding and the second cheque was the outstanding balance that she gave before leaving Magnolia to Hargeon.

Lucy picked the two papers and stared in disbelief at it. What the hell is going on? What are these cheque doing here in her drawer? Loke obviously intentionally left these payments here, there's no one in right mind going to just leave cheque that hold one point five million jewels, as if they were mere unimportant papers.

Feeling a whirling sensation with unanswered and puzzling question, Lucy threw the cheque back to the drawer and stand up. She crawled into her bed and hug her pillow. She wanted to forget everything. The cheque... Loke... her love for him... She just wanted to forget.

Lucy dropped her eyelids and welcome the long awaited sleep.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy jerked up when she heard the sound of the door bell, obviously someone outside her hotel room was torturing the poor device. Lucy runs a hand over her golden lock and glance at the bedside table where her alarm clock was sitting. 8 PM. It has been almost five hours since she fell asleep. The heiress jerked her head at the door when she heard another episode of ringing from the door bell.

Annoyed, Lucy secured the robe's tie before walking to the door. She felt her heart momentarily stop when her brown eyes met a familiar furious orbs behind a blue tinted eyeglasses. She muster all her strength to stop herself from tackling Loke into a hug and shower him a million of kisses.

Loke was glaring and clenching his teeth when he entered the room, glancing around the dim light room. Lucy absentmindedly closed the door and followed Loke further inside the only bed room.

"Where's Hibiki? Is he here?" Loke asked furiously walking around the bed room.

"He's not here." Lucy answered in calm voice.

Loke whirl around and stared at her first before dragging his eyes on her wheeled bag. "Good, you still hasn't unpack your clothes yet." He said and nonchalantly grab her clothes laying on the carpeted floor and threw them at her. "Go get yourself dressed. We're going home." He said and turned his back at her and was about to walk towards the door when Lucy stiffled a bitter chortle.

"_This_ is home, Loke, for me. I've got no place to call home other than this place." She said.

Loke glared at her. "Even if I had to tie you and dragged you back to Hargeon, I'll do it Lucy!" he yelled.

Lucy internally flinched but still straightened her face. "What for Loke? Why?"

Loke move and grabbed her by her shoulders, Lucy winced a little under Loke's iron grip on her but it did not registered on her face because shock appeared first when Loke wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his.

"Because you're my wife!" he answered with firm tone. Lucy was barely aware from the crushing pain because of Loke's tight hug. Her brown eyes widened when Loke uttered the next words. "And you're going to _stay_ as my wife! I'm not going to divorce you after six months!"

Lucy gasped, with Loke's iron grip on her she has no choice but to pulled her face up to Loke. "What? Why?"

Silence followed and Loke lightly relaxed his arms around Lucy. He buried his face against Lucy's golden hair and sob. _Wait. Sob?_

"Because I was hoping." He started in low voice. "I was hoping all along that you'll learn to love me back, Lucy."

With trembling lips, Lucy was able to say, "What are you talking about?" _Love me back...?_

Loke pulled Lucy but cupped her face with his warm hands and stared lovingly at her. "I love you Lucy. I have always loved you." He confessed.

Right at that moment, Lucy instantly forgot how to breathe, her mind was instantly blocked out after hearing Loke's words. She was not aware from the forming tears on her brown eyes.

"Even before the party, I have always admired Lucy Heartfillia... from distance. I followed you in shadows. Learn all about your activities. Those boys who were all associated to you from the past, I wanted to slam their faces into the wall from walking too close or even looking on your way."

"I was satisfied loving your from the shadow, so when Natsu offered to introduce you to me personally, I muster all my guts to say no, what good of it if you're going to date—heck even meet—a mere farmer like me? I was nothing compared to your rich suitors."

Loke scoffed and planting his forehead against Lucy's while the latter was speechless and did nothing but to stare only at him.

"Those two years, I tried to convince myself to forget about you. That party your mother held? I decided that that will be the last party I will attend, I should stop stalking you. I should start focusing my mind on my work."

"It was true that I got angry at you when you cancel my loan. I never thought that the woman I have love all along was this dominating. The blame should be at me as well, even though you cancel my request, so what? I can just request from another bank, the one with no connection with you at all and move on, but no, I thought maybe this way I'll have the chance to see you again after two years."

"Oh I saw you alright, but never I've imagine seeing you in your swim suit. Your voluptuous body was tempting me to crush you and make love with you right there and then."

Deep crimson scattered on her cheeks, Lucy childishly pout at Loke, the latter in return chuckled softly and brush his thumb on Lucy's red cheek.

"When you offered that proposal, I was more than willing. I married you simply because I love you." He said full of love emitting from his eyes.

"I... I remembered you asking me if I was pregnant... if I was, are you still willing to marry me?"

"Yes." he said, without missing a beat and with that Lucy was not able to hold in her sob anymore. Loke wrapped her petite body in a hug and this time Loke was gentle and softly caressing her shoulder length golder locks. "I was a fool, yes, but I was happy. The day we exchanged our vows was the day that made you mine. I honestly was never going to agree with that divorce you were talking about before because I was hoping that you'll love me in return as well."

Loke pulled Lucy away again and stared at her, rather intense. "I won't give up Lucy, I won't give you up. Give me another chance to prove that I love you."

Lucy smiled and leaned forward to Loke, pressing her soft lips on his, startling the man. "I love you too Loke." She said softly and full of love. "I didn't mean to love you but I did."

"Maybe that's why I got angry at Karen whenever she's sticking too close to you. I felt so incredibly jealous whenever I see her touching you, or even looking at you..." she said, looking as if a child complaining to her parents, she even had a pout on her face.

Loke at first stared at her in disbelief but then he chuckled afterwards and hug her again. Planting kisses on her temple, forehead and lastly on her lips.

"Oh by the way, I was really angry at you when you did not even tried to listen to me that night." Lucy said and puffed out her cheeks.

"I know and I'm so sorry about that." He said kissing her on her forehead. "That night after the party I spend my whole night in the barn house then that morning I went straight to Karen's house and questioned her. She confessed everything. I was mad and told her that is she will be the cause of the ruination of our relationship then I'll end any connection with them right there."

Lucy allowed Loke to pull her towards the bed. "My turn to confess that I was really jealous of Hibiki as well." He said while helping Lucy laid down on the center of the bed. "I want to punch his pretty face every time he made you smile. I wanted to be the only reason why you smile." He said laying on top of Lucy.

Lucy and Loke stared at each other at first and when Loke duck down to captured her lips, Lucy was more than willing and answered his caress and kisses back.

"I love you, Lucy Celeste." Loke whispered alluringly, while his hand was making it's way to her robe. "Let me make love to you, until you beg me to stop..."

Lucy softly grab Loke's ginger hair and weakly nodded. "I love you too..." she whispered back.

Their words were sealed with passionate kiss.

**XxxXXxxX**

Lucy and Loke went back to Hargeon two months later. The couple attended Levy and Gajeel's wedding and the rest was spend on their second honey moon. Lucy insisted of buying the land back from the Lilica, Loke was adamant of not buying it with Lucy's money but the blonde girl insisted and says it was an inheritance for their future children, Loke give up in the end and let Lucy buy the land.

Hibiki and Aries started to go out on dates and Lucy was glad about it. Lucy threatened Hibiki not to make Aries cry or he'll have to answer Lucy's fist.

Karen and Lucy, to everyone's surprise, made up. Karen says she gave up on Loke (finally) seeing that she and Loke were both honestly in love with each other. A month later Karen migrated to West Kingdom and another month afterwards the Lilica couple handed Lucy and Loke a wedding invitation for Karen and his newly found love, Ren Akatsuki's wedding.

Loke leaned forward to Lucy and smiled over at the small being inside the Empire heiress' arms. Loke runs a finger on the baby girl's cheek, the baby cooed at the warm brush and tilted her tiny head to the finger. Lucy chuckled while watching Loke, his expression was on verge of crying while cooing over their three day old first born.

"Do you want to carry her?" Lucy asked and bit her tongue when Loke gave her a mixture of disbelief and fear expression. "You'll be fine. Here."

Lucy handed the baby girl to her husband. Loke was carefully took the small being from his wife. "Careful with head okay?" Lucy reminded.

Loke stared in awe at their first born. "Hi, Hikari..." Loke greeted the baby who had her mother's beautiful face but had her father's ginger hair. The baby, in response to her father's greeting cooed again and lightly smile.

Loke grinned when his first born smiled. Lucy chuckled at her husband and planted a kiss on Loke's cheek, she placed her chin on Loke's shoulder and adoringly watched her husband and daughter, happiness and contentment on her pretty face.

"I love you." Loke said lovingly.

"I love you more." Lucy sincerely answered back.

**- THE END -**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner: **Seriously...? The Will of the Wind is already finished? Sab's having mixed feelings.. Sadness and happiness.. Anyways, drama aside, Sabrina wanted to thanks for all the readers (anonymous or not) who had alerted and added TwotW to their favorite lists... Thank you for sticking with Sabrina until the very end!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_

**XxxXXxxX**

**WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! **WATCH OUT!****

_Lucy has amnesia; she has no memory since she was ten years old. Her life was simple though. She was a simple waitress in a run-down restaurant but everything changed when she was hired as a personal maid of the four handsome boys, who were all members of the newest and up-rising boy band called Fairy Avenue from Vermillion Entertainment._

- Tell Sabrina what you think on her newest baby. I changed the band's name from Fairy Tail to Fairy Avenue. -

**XxxXXxxX**


	15. Extra Chapter & Teaser

**The Will of the Wind**

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfillia, she's known as the 'Ice Empress' in the high class world she lives in. Loke Celeste, the handsome and sarcastic guy who own a small livelihood farm in Hargeon City. The first day they met they end up in one conclusion. _They hated each other's gut._ But they have to tie the knot in order for Lucy to inherit their family's Empire Hotel and Resort while Loke needed Lucy's enormous money. The marriage was both a very convenient idea for them with ONE GOLDEN RULE. No emotional should be involved between them. But why on earth was she's angry with Loke's friend, Karen Lilica, the very same girl Loke's suppose to marry?

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

**XxxXXxxX**

**- EXTRA CHAPTER -**

"Daddy! Mommy!" A tiny and exuberant voice awoke the blonde heiress and the ginger haired farmer from their slumber.

The door of their room was harshly opened by their hyperactive six years old daughter, Hikari Celeste. Hikari grew up into a Lucy-mini-me with ginger hair color instead of blonde. Hikari bounced on the bed where her parents were still laying.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wakey wakey up!" she exclaimed in enthusiastic tone while tackling her father in a clumsy hug after kissing her mother on the cheek.

Loke grinned with eyes still closed letting his daughter nuzzled her petite face against his chest. A hand automatically wrapped itself around his first born and the other started to tickle the child, of course in gentle manner. Hikari started to giggle and scream in delight while her father tickled her.

At tender age, she had her father wrapped around her tiny fingers. Loke couldn't deny their daughter's every demand, cooing over her every request and giving animated dagger glare to everyone who was stupid enough to upset his daughter. He loved their daughter dearly that he had no complains of answering Hikari's every demand, not that their first born grew up as spoiled child. No. Her demand only consist of asking her parents', and everyone that surrounds her, attention. Asking them to play with her.

"Come on daddy!" Hikari said trying to pull her father into sitting up. Loke obediently oblige at his daughter. "Uncle Hibiki and Aunt Aries are waiting for you down stairs! Nana says they're going to show their baby to us!"

"Yes baby." Loke complied and crawled off the bed with his daughter clinging into him. Loke set his daughter down on the floor, Hikari instantly run towards the door screaming that 'her daddy is already awake'.

Lucy got up with a wide smile on her face while watching her husband. Loke winked at his wife and crawled back to bed and tackled his wife in a hug.

"Good morning love." Loke whispered before occupying his wife's lips. Lucy, in response, wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him back.

"Morning." she greeted back in between her kisses.

Loke's lips travelled from Lucy's lips down to the contour of her jaw and to her neck, giving the blonde heiress nibble of kisses when they heard their daughter called again.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Lucy giggled and kissed Loke's lips.

"Our daughter's calling for us." Loke alluringly said while nuzzling his face against Lucy's neck.

"She called you first." Lucy said, teasingly. "We better go and get dressed before she comes back."

Loke gave Lucy one last kiss on the lips before helping her get out of the bed and lead her to the bathroom.

**- THE END -**

**XxxXXxxX**

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** Sorry couldn't resist it :D This time this is really THE END... thanks again for supporting and sticking with Sab until the end! See you soon! Happy 2012 to everyone!

**XxxXXxxX**

**-For the future reference, this story is inspired by the song 'The Will of the Wind' and a book that I read before can't seemed to remember the title argh! (Standard Disclaimer is applied)-**

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Fairy Tail Academy' & 'Vessel For Noble' fan fiction as well-_

**XxxXXxxX**

**WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!WATCH OUT!**

Teaser for _**'Fairy Avenue'**_

Lucy clad with her gothic style maid uniform-it's amazing that Manager Makarov convinced her to wear this cosplay style maid uniform- "The pervert..." the blonde whispered to herself, imagining the old and petite Manager adorned with his perverted grin, while standing in front of the first room on the west wing of the Vermillion Mansion.

"Let see..." Lucy peeked on the map the Manager gave her. The East Wing is where the rooms for the staff members of the band, Fairy Avenue, were situated.

The West wing is for the rooms of the band members itself. The wing had six rooms, four for the four members and the two extra rooms are for the guests.

Lucy grabbed the door of the first room after folding and stuffing the paper inside her skirt pocket. She pushed the door open and instantly froze when her caramel eyes met a brunette boy with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist; his upper body, with perfect six packs and everything, was still damped fresh from morning shower. He had a towel over his head, obviously in the middle of drying his jet black hair when a certain blonde maid entered his room.

Lucy and the unfamiliar boy blinked their eyes simultaneously while staring at each other—dumbfounded at each other—obviously too stunned for any immediate reaction. Finally realization dawn on her, every blood in her body rushed upward to her face realizing that she just entered a room with an almost naked boy inside, who just had his shower when she nonchalantly barged in.

"Kyaaaa~!" Lucy screamed she slapped her hands on her face to cover her eyes and turn around. Not even bothering to close the door for she was too busy erasing the wonderful body from her mind. _Pervert Lucy!_She mentally scolded herself, while mustering her strength to avoid a massive nosebleed.

Startled, the said mysterious and not to mention handsome, brunette boy scrambled towards the large bed to grab his bath robe. "What the fuck!" he curse while slipping his arms into the sleeves.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lucy repeatedly apologized, still her hands on her face and her back on the man. She was barely aware of the footsteps coming from the different room and slamming of doors.

"Oi, will you keep it down?" a voice coming from her right.

Lucy peeked from the tiny gap between her fingers and saw three other handsome young men exited their own room. The one who exclaimed had a long jet black hair and different piercing on his ears and nose; he himself was wearing nothing for upper clothes and a red and black cargo shorts. Despite the scowl, Lucy can't help but to admire his handsome face and perfectly shaped body. She has to swallow hard and avert her eyes only to meet another Adonis with ginger hair and blue tinted eyeglasses.

"What happened? And who's this girl?" the ginger haired man asked gesturing his head to Lucy.

"Beat the hell out of me." A voice answered from Lucy's back, she was sure that the brunette boy from the room answered the ginger haired man.

Lucy squeaked and her body stiffened when another handsome young man with rosy pink hair suddenly appeared before her, peeking through her fingers.

"Who are you?" he asked; his eyes were full of curiosity about her identity rather than her uninvited presence on their private wing.

"Aye sir!" a mysterious cat with blue fur and white wing second the motion and landed on the pink haired man's head, it was waving his tiny paw at Lucy and—wait… the cat just—

"The… cat just talked…" Lucy whispered in disbelief and confusion. The salmon haired man grinned widely and nodded, the cat exclaimed yet another 'Aye sir!' and then everything went black.

**TBC**

**- A little teaser for everybody, how was it? -**


End file.
